


Banana Brain

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Original Percival Graves, Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty-talk, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!Newt Scamander, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Violence, fuck u, mob, non-con, ntr, plow that plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: just my trash okay?垃圾合集，更新随缘，不保证售后，爽就完事了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了方便日后看我的垃圾，我将这篇寡妇文学暂时取名为【Brunt Sugar】  
> 作者依旧是垃圾本人MiaMiMia
> 
> 警告 寡妇文学 ABO 3P NTR Alpha!Theseus Scamander Omega!Scamander Alpha!Original Percival Graves non-con PWP 贵族AU设定 私设较多 三观不正 情妇警告 Mpreg violence 崩坏 黑化 MY TRASH
> 
> 请看清楚警告。  
> 不保证售后。  
> 写来快乐。
> 
> 作者的话 我其实真的很喜欢寡妇文学，前段时间我有个朋友跟我说了下wb上的一个老师的梗lmao。  
> 可惜我现在不太玩wb了（老年人刷不动花花世界了），感觉这个梗特别的好吃我好喜，我也找不着那个wb上的老师到底是谁……  
> 实在对不起，如果你看得到的话，我在这里诚挚的为我擅自延伸你的梗而道歉，也为我的垃圾文笔感到抱歉（鞠躬  
> 如果您介意的话，请立刻告知我，我可以马上删掉。

Brunt Sguar

 

Chapter-1

 

 

Theseus又撞见Newt在偷偷地哭泣。

打从回来之后他时不时都这样，走在街道上望着妇人怀中睡得甜美的婴儿他也能鼻子泛红，在箱子底下望着婴儿的摇篮他在悲伤的同时会感觉到无法控制的烦躁。当然更多的时候，在整理笔记空闲的时候——他似乎将自己努力置身于事业里而暂时忘记过往的悲伤，Newt会抱着书本亦或是名为Niffler的猫咪坐在一个角落里，偏着脑袋不知道在想些什么，任由自身夹杂悲伤情愫的信息素到处游走。

他不敢去轻易打扰自己的弟弟，单纯的觉得时机未到，同时母亲曾经担忧的询问过Theseus关于Newt如今的精神状态问题，而身为兄长也是最为了解他的Theseus只是淡然的双手插兜说着他只是需要点时间。谁都知道，他的弟弟身披黑衣成为了一名十足的寡妇，可怜的omega失去了自己的丈夫；不过那只是外人所知道的皮毛，Theseus冷哼了一声，他可怜的弟弟还因为突如其来的打击和过度的悲伤——可怜的多情善感，导致肚子里原有的婴儿流掉。

失去了alpha的omega是脆弱的，他们寻求安全感的时候就会无可救药的想到孩子，假若现在Newt肚子里的孩子还在的话，Theseus眼神暗了暗，他该不会变得如此的消沉与狼狈。在很多时候，例如说Theseus叫Newt吃饭无果而擅自推门进入到他的卧室里，他能看到自己的弟弟盯着桌子上那件粉蓝色的婴儿服双目放空，手中的羽毛笔滴落的油墨已经荡开了深深的痕迹似乎都没法引起他魂魄的回归。

可怜的Artemis，他的小月亮从流产的那一刻变得没有了光彩，Theseus十分心疼他的弟弟但却又不知道该如何是好。肉眼可见他变得消瘦，流产带来的副作用充分的体现在他的身上，睡眠不足导致其黑眼圈加重，食欲的退减导致营养不良使其多次半晕在桌子前。Theseus并不是没有提醒和警告过自己的弟弟不能这么作践自己，Newt每次都是一如既往的朝他挤出一个安抚人心的微笑，可眼神里的漠然足以将他的哥哥拒之千里开外——他着实不明白为什么Newt要如此的防备与冷漠。

他只能远远地望着，在其特别需要帮助的时候上前去帮忙或是给予一个拥抱。Theseus不敢过于逼近Newt，这兴许也是他望着自己弟弟成为别的alpha的omega的重要原因，有的时候匍匐等待着猎物太长时间会使得猎物有充分时间逃跑。

他爱Newt，带着性的爱，赤裸而又浓烈，不是单纯的亲昵的兄弟情义，打从Newt分化之后，他开始刻意的避开自己的弟弟，以免受到信息素的本能催使而做出不可挽回的傻事。在别人的眼里，他对自己的弟弟保持着刻意而却又模糊的距离，他们是一对懂得把握私人分寸的好兄弟，可是在Theseus的眼里，他觉得他早已将兄弟情义扭曲成可笑而又病态；如果梦境里的东西能成真的话，Newt可能怀上不止一个Theseus的孩子。

着实没有想到Newt会回来，他原本以为这位喜好自由和冒险的omega会选择继续待在原本的居住地。不过这样也好，Theseus露出了一个浅淡的微笑，他主动回来的话就用不着Theseus花权花力去跟踪追寻他的踪迹；倘若先前Theseus给Newt的爱就像是精致的牢笼的话，此时此刻已经流产且成为寡妇的Newt是坐地为牢，他情愿将自己锁在里头。

omega的体质是较为特殊的，自然早已将这类人划分为最佳的生育机器并不是没有道理的。Newt归家没有多久，他的母亲劝说过Newt让其消除以往alpha给他的永久标记——为了日后更好的生活，Newt虽然踌躇犹豫了许久可是最后还是轻微的点了点头。在科技器物的帮助下，他变成了一名烂熟的处子，没有任何的标记印记，再加上其外貌，跟不认识的人表明自己是一个十足的处子他们都会完全相信，殊不知其子宫早已怀上并且流失过一个孩子，殊不知他的胸脯因为身孕而变得涨大饱满，殊不知害羞面庞的背后确实放浪贪婪的失神模样。

Theseus不知道是否是自己长期被自己那些浓厚肮脏的色欲撞昏了头脑，他总觉得Newt现在望着他的瞳眸深处翻滚着别样的情愫，他似乎在无声的告诉自己的兄长现在他急需一个alpha；未上锁的房门也好像在变相引诱Theseus的入内。

Newt一直很明白如何去伪装自己以做到更好的逃避，但是他也明白如何去适当的给予暧昧又模糊的暗示，狡黠的猎物故意留下气味和足迹，迷惑猎人的方向追逐。此时此刻Newt的心灵和肉体的痛楚使其暂且放下了所有的防备，可能真的如他父母所担忧的那般，因为孩子的失去而变得疯狂和错乱。

他痛恨自己身为一名omega，同时更痛恨自己的兄长是一名alpha，来自Theseus身上淡然的信息素似乎总是在无时无刻的告诉着他什么，依旧穿着黑衣的他满脑子居然都是与自己兄长欢爱的情节，夜里蜷缩在床上还能想到自己该如何骑在Theseus的身上比较合适。但是这是不能被原谅的悖论和背德的行为，他沉闷而又痛苦的想到，他的尊严以及家族的荣耀不允许他这么做，可却又糟糕的是他却又想要一个孩子——来填补自己内心失落与空缺。

站在镜子前，他全身赤裸端详自己的身材，因为怀孕，他的身体曲线已经稍微走样。尤其是腹部，他没有任何办法去无视上面的轻微的赘肉和细小的痕，伸出手捏捏，倘若不是当时撕心裂肺的疼痛，Newt可能真的会单纯觉得自己只是胖了而已。说不定，Newt的手指游走在腹部上面，微冷的指尖顺着幅度，说不定他还能再怀上一个孩子，说不准，他转头隔着许多墙壁望着Theseus的房间，说不定他还能再怀上属于Theseus的孩子。

Theseus甚至怀疑是自己的手下汇报错了讯息，他放下手中的证券交易记录望着面前的小小鸟。金丝镜框背后冷意透射的双眼让他们不敢抬头，但是事实明摆在那里，即便Theseus不愿意承认，那些照片以及信件的跟踪复印并不会作假。同时，身为他们的委托人——Theseus Scamander也一直相信自己手下的办事效率和能力。

可怜的小小鸟们战战兢兢的等待着alpha的下一句话，紧闭的办公室里被来自盛怒的alpha的信息素肆意填满，最后Theseus只是淡淡的挥了挥手示意他们出去。等到门关上的刹那，控制不住自己情绪的Theseus一拳狠狠地砸在了昂贵的木质桌面上，发出的沉闷声让门外还胆战心惊的人跳了起来。

Theseus真的没有想到看似纯洁单一的小月亮会是如此的迷乱，跟保护贞洁的狩猎女神似乎相差甚远；他气极反笑，手里抓拿着一张黑白照片，他肯定不会认错左边那位“女士”到底是谁，这位穿着深色长裙的人就是自己的弟弟。他不知道牵着谁的手臂，似乎是故意展露在镜头面前一般，Theseus感谢Newt那瞬间的敏感——好让他更好的确认这名“女士”的身份。

剩下厚厚的信件记录就能充分的告知右边的男士到底是谁，并且还能告诉Theseus，此时应该还穿着黑衣的omega此时在做些什么勾当。Theseus将眼镜给取了下来，几乎是随手丢在了桌面上，他一手撑住自己的额头感觉到一阵混乱以及烦躁，Newt Artemis Scamander应该是成为了Theseus Scamander的好友——已婚的Percival Graves的情妇。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁他妈知道我在写什么破垃圾，呕。

【Scamander家疑似遭到报复？第一继承人失踪。】  
Mrs.Scamander称，自从周一晚上过后，她就没有再见过自己的大儿子Theseus Scamander回归。寻找过相关的人士进行搜查仍旧无果，根据相关人士称，最后一次见到Theseus Scamander先生是在其总裁办公桌前。等到22日凌晨2时警方对其办公室进行地毯式搜查之后，发现已被刻意清扫过痕迹，但仍在角落里找到了干涸的血迹，这里应该是第一现场。警察据此断定，基本排除失踪的可能性，初步可以断定Theseus Scamander先生可能遭到了不幸。Scamander家族仇家历来较少，两位老人暂时没想到有任何可能性的报复人物，并且该犯并未带走任何昂贵财务，因此可以排除因财务引来的复仇。Mr.Scamander称，倘若能让长子Theseus Scamander平安回归，他可以给予任何他所需的一切。

[寻人启事]  
Theseus Scamander，Scamander家族长子，今年年龄32，身高187cm，属性为alpha，没有标记的永恒伴侣，长相如下。[/图片] 失踪当天穿黑色的阿玛尼西装，打藏蓝色领带，最后出现在Scamander集团大厦总裁办公室里。据其母亲称，其右手动脉处上纹有“N”的花体字母。若见到或有任何有关Theseus Scamander的信息，可以写信或者是到最近的警察局告知相关人士，提供有用信息者可以获得高额奖赏。

【雪上加霜！Scamander家族二儿子失踪？！】  
根据本报记者跟Scamander老夫妻的采访报道，可大概得知在23日，仅隔大儿子Theseus失踪不到一天的时间内，其次子Newt Scamander也不见人影。Mrs.Scamander称其次子乖巧懂事，不会不辞而别，再加上长子的离奇失踪，他们也怀疑是同一个人下手。同时警方在Newt Scamander的房间窗户上找到了有人撬开的证据，房间同样被刻意的清理过。没有人知道Newt Scamander到底是何时被带走。警方不排除其和长子Theseus Scamander一同失踪的可能性；同时调查发现，不见的还有Newt Scamander的箱子，Mr.Scamander称该箱子里的资料价值连城，但是他的确没有想明白要绑架其两个儿子。

[寻人启事]  
Newt Scamander，Sacademic家族次子，今年年龄24，身高180cm，属性为omega，没有标记的永恒伴侣，长相如下。[/图片] 没有人知道其当时失踪模样，其脸上有明显的褐色雀斑，他的箱子样式如下[/图片]，打开箱子里刻意看到右边贴着其哥哥Theseus Scamander的照片。若见到或有任何有关Newt Scamander的信息，可以写信或者是到最近的警察局告知相关人士，提供有用信息者可以获得高额奖赏。

【垃圾桶里的尸体从何而来？】  
美国新泽西州郊外的小镇一玉米地旁垃圾桶里发现一具头颅和身体分离的尸体，尸体头身两离，法医发现凶手的手法极其残忍且深知人体的结构，凶器疑似电锯，现场同样处理的干净利落，袋子上没有过多的血迹，能从伤口处得知该尸体被处理过。该地偏离中心区，人烟较为稀少，没有人目睹是谁将尸体扔进垃圾桶里，但可以断定是蓄意谋杀。根据相关人士的断定和辨认，该受害者是住在T718门号名为Alex Smith的男主人，凶手的作案动机尚未得知。警方现在对该案件进行深一步的调查。据本报所知，目前为止，算上Alex Smith，该街区已经出现了7具尸体，能判定凶手为同一人，或者两人。

[周围街坊采访]  
住在T722的女士：我不知道为什么这里会发生那么多恐怖的事情，之前一切都很好，大家相处的都很愉快，这些谋杀是过往我们都无法想象的。真的是令人感到难过与害怕，我现在都不敢出门了，虽然受害者大多都是男性，但是谁知道那个杀人狂魔下一个目标是不是自己？

住在T677的男士：Alex那个杂种死了吗？不好意思，我知道这时候不能说这句话，但是我可以非常明确地告诉你，他死了我们这里就和平多了，这个家伙难搞的很。你问我为什么？他妈的，你知道吧，这个家伙都50多了，曾经有个老婆被他打残了，你说法律？呸，法律管你个屁，去你妈的。反正他死了真好，今晚去喝酒。

住在T754的男士：我知道Sam他一直很讨厌Alex，他刚刚那番话我都听到了。其实他说的也不假，Alex就是行为举止太过于恶心以及低俗了。他总是喝醉酒然后抽打妻子，现在离婚成功之后他老巴拉着别人家的omega，操了，我老婆也被他色眯眯的盯过好几次。话说，真可惜隔壁的Thomas已经搬走了，若是让这个好人一家知道这个混蛋死了该是多么开心，说不定他的omega还会开瓶他们自己家酿制的葡萄酒。你说啥，Thomas是谁？噢，我觉得我的老婆和她朋友更能跟你说清楚。

住在T733的女士：你说Thomas吗？噢他可真的是太可爱了，太好了，简直是我见过最好的alpha，他的英伦腔真令人着迷，说真的，对吧Alice？噢去他的Alex，我才不管那么多。你知道吗，Thomas是我见过最好的人了，又爱他的omega又爱他的家庭，每天准时上班的时候还有给他的伴侣来个吻，天。对了，他伴侣叫啥来着，那个雀斑小可爱？

插嘴女士：噢噢对了对了，他的omega，叫Einar来着，我说句实话，我们都特别羡慕他那头姜红色的头发。老天，还有他们那个小女儿，穿着黑色蕾丝漂亮极了。啧，你可别说，Thomas还真的跟Alex扯上那么点关系。哈？你不知道吗，真的是，你们这群记者都在问些什么无聊的事情啊。就是Alex那个混蛋曾经勾搭过他的omega，似乎还想凭他，噢正如你说的Julian，那个臭家伙还想癞蛤蟆吃天鹅肉。有雀斑的小可爱曾被酒气熏天的Alex抓住询问Thomas操他真的有那么爽还是什么的，真的是太可怜了。不，我不认为Thomas会杀害Alex，请问你们都是阴谋论者吗？不好意思，你们的确冒犯到我们了，我不允许你们这么污蔑Thomas。

住在T781的男士：不好意思，我也不认为Thomas和Einar会这么做。你们年轻人能不能就不要如此黑暗？花时间去臆想Thomas一家会不会杀害Alex抛尸之后逃之夭夭，还不如去想想前面另外6具没有任何结果的尸体？你们的办案效率也太低了，说真的。Thomas这个家伙的人品并不是你们所能肆意下结论的好吗？我也很佩服他，同样身为alpha。他们搬去哪里？我怎么知道，那是别人的隐私，再者我要是知道了，你们警察和记者要来干嘛。

【追踪报道】  
警方和记者对周围街区在住人士进行一系列调查之后发现，被害者Alex Smith生前风流且喜欢调戏已有alpha的omega，死之前总是垂涎名为Thomas Webb家的omega，Einar Webb。是否是Thomas对其不尊重伴侣的行为进行报复？调查小组的组长敏锐的发现前6次谋杀抛尸案的性质似乎多多少少也跟Thomas一家扯上关系，但是警方没有任何的直接证据可以指明是其所为，在其转售的公寓的后花园发现了耕作所用的锄头等农用用具，这些都无法达到凶器的标准；同时周围街坊都打包票这几门凶杀案肯定跟Thomas Webb没有任何关系。接下来的跟踪报道请继续关注本报。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Theseus/Newt Scamander
> 
> 警告 PWP警告 道具排卵Play 无脑爽

“你喜欢麻瓜的玩具？”Theseus的声音从耳边传来，低沉的嗓音如同大提琴一般，他湿热的舌头舔弄着Newt的耳朵，细腻而色情的在上面留下浅淡的水迹。他一只手掐开Newt的脚以免其又因为仅剩的羞耻而闭拢，他的弟弟此时漂亮的应该被记录下来，此时的Newt全身被情欲亲吻泛着粉红，如同枝头褪去青涩外壳成熟而又甜美的果实。

Newt没法发出完整的音节拼凑成一句话语，喘息以及细碎的呻吟从嘴边流露出，他大腿内侧颤抖着却又下意识的弓起腰肢去迎合Theseus的手法节奏。他觉得太过了，脑海里就如同烈日下的水面蒸腾起湿热的朦胧，依旧可以清楚的感觉到那两颗圆滚的硅胶蛋类躺在收缩的甬道里。

润滑油挤得太多了，Newt眯起半边的眼睛想到，甜腻的蜜桃香气缠上了两人过近的距离，原本半固的液体此时已经变成黏滑的存在；无论是他的耻毛亦或是因异物闯入正在本能性排斥的后穴，都被透明的液体色情暧昧的包围亲吻。他憋了一口气尝试着要将第一颗推出，但所有的努力却被调大的功能档给剿灭。Newt短促尖叫了一声，仓促的拱起而后快速落回Theseus的怀里，他扭着腰已经分不清楚自己到底是想要躲避Theseus手中的柱状体玩具，还是想要更多。

飞机杯律动带来的水声清晰的敲击着Newt的耳膜，他不应该答应Theseus做这码愚蠢的事，可是他现在却没有任何的办法能将时光倒流。明显的感知到后穴里夹着两颗巨大的硅胶类蛋体，他现在要做的事情就是将这两个闯入者给排出，在Theseus紧逼却又夺人的视线里，羞耻心燃烧着面部的温度。他看起来跟产卵的动物似乎没有任何的区别，非要说出些什么不一样的话，那就是身旁多了一个捣乱的人。

第一颗蛋的较小的前端已经隐隐可见，橘红色的外壳裹着湿黏的液体在深粉色的后穴口里随着收缩而若隐若现，Newt发出呜呜的哽咽声，他想要将其推出，但是总是没有任何预兆的将其吞的更为入内。体内的温度开始灼蚀有点硬度的外壳，燃化融落的液体更好的推送着这两个；每一个吞吐，在肠肉收缩的运动之下能听到咕叽咕叽的水声。

过多润滑液混杂分泌出的肠液，缓慢的流出外沿滴落在沙发上；他感觉自己没有任何的办法仅凭自己的努力将其推出，Newt喘着气，喷洒出来的丝丝热气扫在Theseus的面部，雀斑附近被情欲亲吻到深红，额头上冒出细密的汗珠，黏着好几条姜红色的发丝。他的兄长一边贴心的拨开头发，亲吻发红的鼻尖，可却没有放松手里对Newt的进攻侵略。

Newt挺立的整根没入在湿滑的玩具内，Theseus总能很好地把握他的敏感点以及高潮的临界点，在快感积累到一定程度即将登峰的刹那，Theseus就会停下手中拨弄柱状体的运动。无法获得高潮带来的快感总会让他的胞弟发出一声如同奶猫一般的嘟囔，闷闷的哼哼抗议着Theseus如此举动，但是却没有更为实际的方式表达自己的不满。他每从临接高潮的顶端跌落下来，Theseus就会一遍又一遍，用Newt最没法拒绝的音调贴在其发烫的耳边鼓励着他的弟弟将屁股里含着的两个东西吐出来。

他不记得自己是不是睁着双哭到朦胧的眼睛请求Theseus不要再这么折磨他，Theseus除了用飞机杯戏弄他之外，这个坏心眼的兄长总在Newt体内第一颗玩具即将出来的时候，伸出食指将其顶弄推到更为深处。Newt蜷缩着身体在Theseus的怀里颤抖着，吐出来的粉红舌头牵出的黏丝暧昧的晕在布料之上。体内的玩具融化的更小了，这更难受，它们在扩张过的肠道里变得更为灵活，他尝试了许多次，憋红了自己的脸都没法成功的将其挤出穴口之外。

“mommy，你已经做的很好了，不是吗？”Theseus还在火上浇油，他现在仍旧穿着完整得体的西装外衣，最多只是领带懒散的松开罢了；而Newt只剩下上半身被迫打开的过大衬衣，他流白的胴体与藏蓝色的沙发形成明显的色彩对比，羞红的面颊以及放浪的身躯与一丝不苟的Theseus形成最为强大的对比。因为Theseus的话语，Newt哽咽了一声，没办法从眼角处挤出更多的泪珠——今天的他已经哭得够多了，高潮带来的空白让他精疲力尽，没有任何多余的力气处理身后的蛋类。

他修长的腿微微颤抖着，扬起脑袋喘息的同时却被兄长霸道的夺取呼吸的可能性，两条舌头黏腻的交缠在一块，呼噜声以及啧啧水声从期间发出；Theseus放弃了对其已经射精了的阴茎下手，他摸到了更为下的后穴处，此时那里再插入一根勃起的阴茎没有任何的问题，Newt总是淫荡的包容所有的东西。

伸出两根手指，摸到了黏腻的玩具，它们的确变小了，Theseus安慰性的亲吻Newt的眼睛之时如此想到，他挤捏推弄着这两个物体，满意的听到原本慵懒的Newt随即发出不满的嘟哝声，他抽出手指，不容置疑的撑开粉红的穴口。Newt下意识的又想阻拦这个动作，他惊恐的瞪着水光波澜的眼睛——大开的穴口能感受到微冷空气的钻入，肠肉缩动带来的液体外流更加的可感以及羞耻。

“你想要一直裹着这两个蛋然后去签售会吗，Artemis？他们都会知道你是一个母体的容器，贪婪的吞下，霸道的维护着这两个硅胶蛋类。”Theseus低笑着，肉眼可见其弟弟的面部粉红变得更为深层，他颤抖着下巴只能憋出单一的音节，默许Theseus接下来举动的正当性。

是的，等会他还得颤抖着支撑在Theseus的身上站起来，甚至现在都能想象得到站起来之后因为重力的因素，那些滑腻的液体顺着他的大腿内侧流下闪烁着淫糜之光。当然，他得清理干净身上所有的气味，甜腻的蜜桃润滑剂味可以让人皱着眉头发现不对头的地方。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP 路人/Newt Scamander Theseus/Newt Scmander
> 
> 警告 Mob！Newt警告 下药梗 战败警告 双方俘虏 NTR Dirty talk Non-con rape PWP 微mpreg 三观不正
> 
> 作者的话 我就是想写，我寻思着怎么没人写，那我来了。
> 
> 请看清楚警告，不适者请自行避开，别ky我，遇到直接拉黑，谢谢。
> 
> 大约写了4.3k把，随便看看，有头无尾。
> 
> 私设比较多，擅自更改了一些原魔法设定，只是为了无脑爽。

过往的首席傲罗现在被强制性固定在一张椅子上，作为阶下囚的他依旧保持着往日的自尊以及傲骨，冷眼的望着身旁窃窃私语的黑巫师们；他不知道这群人又在搞什么低下无趣的事，打从Grindelwald赢得了这次战争之后，胜利带来了自我私欲的极度膨胀，让这群胡作非为却掌握实际权力的巫师变得有些不加以拘束。

面对各种严刑拷打，Theseus一直不为所动，目前似乎没有任何一样东西可以撼动这名昔日战争英雄坚强的意志力，不过总有办法的，只不过是时机以及人物的原因。Theseus警惕的盯着这个光线不足的房间，好笑的是这群家伙还给他脑袋上留了一扇窗，他能依稀辨认出来面前放着的物体是一面落地镜。

毋庸置疑，这面镜子肯定被施于魔法，果不其然，Theseus脑内刚冒出这个想法的刹那，镜子里就出现了画面，一眼望去足以让Theseus的心脏冷停在半空中，他想要起身，可是魔法固定了他只能让其看起来如同受困而又滑稽的狮子在牢笼里徒劳挣扎。

周围的巫师轻笑起来，他们这一次果然抓住了这名往日辉煌之人心中的软肋；画面中心的人物就是Theseus的弟弟，想要捕捉到这个狡黠自由的家伙的确费了他们一番心思和不少的人力——主要是他的神奇动物太难对付了，但是如果能借此从Theseus嘴里套出什么反抗军的消息，这些损失对于Grindelwald统治的集团来说似乎并不是那么值得一提。

Newt姜红色的头发被紧紧的揪在一人的手里，因为疼痛他的面部五官挤在了一块，镜头里的黑巫师们强迫这名年轻的巫师直直面对着那面镜子，让他的兄长看看现在他们又抓到了什么有利的战品。Newt身上标准的英式服装因为激烈的打斗已经不见了，甚至Theseus能看到他深褐色雀斑上沾着的血迹；只剩下打底的白衬衫，靠近颈部的几颗扣子早就不见了踪影，只剩下孤独的白色线头摇摆在半空中。

即便如此的落败以及不堪，Newt依旧难洗过往的从容以及忧郁，眉角之间透露出来的坚强以及任性是对颠倒黑白的世界的反抗；但是Theseus能看到澄澈眼里深处的恐惧，他用着小眼神偷偷瞄望着那张镜子，先不说这群家伙到底想要做什么，Theseus咬住口腔里的软肉想到，他们是想当着自己的面拷打Newt以套出消息吗？还是想要用Newt的生命逼迫他服从于他们的政治军事指挥？但是后面的事情告诉Theseus，他更宁愿这群人拷打和威胁，而不是用这种低级而又下流的方式。

Newt无法看到镜子对面的人到底是谁，身边强有力的手让他没有半分能力加以挣扎，“你们到底想要干什么，我这里没有，没有你们想要的情报。”每说一个字，都好像一个磨盘慢慢在磨灭他的自尊心；没有人回答他，房间里只响起了如同鬼魅一般的低笑，一只冰冷的手摸上了Newt裸露在外的脖颈，温度的刺激让Newt不受控制打了个寒颤。

“没想到你那么敏感，骚货。”脑袋上传来了一声类似于反面夸赞的声音，四周再一次响起了不怀好意的笑声，Newt瞪大眼睛看清楚了这个人另一只手里拿着的是什么，这是一根麻瓜才会用的医疗工具；脖颈传来刺痛，他知道是针管刺入了自己的脖颈，他们将那些透明的液体注入到囚犯的血液之中。

这是吐真剂吗，Newt感觉这群人真的是越发的丧失理智以及无聊，镜子那头的Theseus早就发现了不对经的倪端，他低声怒吼了一声，失去了平日的礼仪高雅，低俗的脏话从他的嘴里一个又一个冒了出来。药效很强，倘若不抓住Newt头顶松软的头发，这位男子可能会因为突如其来的体力不支而低下脑袋，没法将漂亮的脸蛋展露在镜子之上。

Theseus看着Newt那张脸从瞬间的苍白开始变得粉红，情欲的滚动灼烧着这名青年干净的眼睛，隐约裸露在外的胸口泛着赤裸的深红，没有办法控制住自己的眼睛一路往下，果不其然Newt的胯部已经因为药物而撑起了；镜子里被下药者颤抖着下巴，Newt着实没有想到这群家伙可以低劣成这番恶俗的模样，升腾的热感逐渐搅浑他的大脑，他脑内的思维开始脱轨。

衣服被粗鲁的脱去，明明魔法来的会更快一些，可是用人力对待给人带来的视觉刺激效果会更为的强烈；微冷的空气让Newt激起了浅淡一层的鸡皮疙瘩，羞耻心让他扭捏身体想要躲避来自镜子那头的视线，可惜身边的人很乐意帮他强制性打开双腿，将勃起的阴茎完整展露在众人面前。

Theseus从这面镜子里看到了Newt赤裸的身体，他手臂上以及小腿上还有因为打斗留下的伤口，因为情欲，Newt的胸前两点已经硬起，身体泛着暧昧的粉红，姣好的身材以及修长漂亮的双腿，身边围绕着他的黑巫师都发出了欲望的笑声。

他们已经有一人蹲在了Newt的身边，一手掐住他的面颊强迫他因为疼痛而眯开带着水光的瞳眸，“你平日在你哥哥面前都是这般模样吗？你这个放浪的贱人，嗯？”Newt下意识想要扭头去否认突如其来的污蔑，可惜被强制性的固定着，只能看着他们一路用视线强奸着自己的身体。

后穴异物的闯入让他发出一声闷哼，Newt被按在了垫子上，他甚至能闻到上面的霉臭味，因为姿势的原因高高撅起着自己的臀部，他真的和路边因为发情求草的母狗似乎没有什么区别，Newt闭上眼睛头疼的想到，过多的润滑液从双股之间流落，顺着大腿慢慢的滑下，还没来得及滴落过下，粗糙的舌苔已经舔舐掉，吮吸啃咬稍微颤抖的大腿内侧。

他恨自己无法在别人摸到敏感点时压抑住自己的呻吟，身旁的巫师可能早就猜测到这名巫师可能会选择咬断舌头自尽以不受这种羞辱之苦，Newt轻微的扭动腰肢，在细碎快感来临之刹那，他甚至辨别不出自己是因为想要躲过他们下流的抽插舔舐还是想要更多。

Theseus看着Newt没有丝毫反抗能力的趴在垫子上，身后还含着黑巫师的两根手指，他能听到清晰而又淫糜的水声以及从他弟弟嘴里传来的破碎呻吟，Newt颤抖的眼睫毛如同羽毛一般瘙痒着这名落败者，怒火中烧的同时憎恶自己的无能，却又悲惨戏剧性的因为这番画面硬起。

“你也是这样高撅起屁股，欢迎Theseus操进去的吗？”身后的人扶住Newt细瘦的腰肢将勃起的阴茎埋没进去，Newt埋在垫子里发出了一声沉闷的呻吟，他的大腿完全不受控制的颤抖着。“他有我的那么粗吗？你喜欢这样粗鲁的对待是吗，你是喜欢你的哥哥的吧？看看你，多么的热情，小穴吮吸的都不想让我出去。”

Newt感觉自己又要哭了，眼泪已经涌到了眼角，肉体承受着本能感应的快感的同时，精神上被羞耻以及自尊所折磨；似乎是不满意他的这种闷闷不哼的态度，他们将Newt给翻了个面。从这个姿势，坐在镜子对面的Theseus无法让自己的视线从淫秽的画面上挪开。

挺立的阴茎前端冒出粘稠的液体，湿滑的穴口满满当当的吃下一根别人的阴茎，Newt的腰肢微拱，想要躲过胸前两个脑袋对他肿胀发疼乳头的折磨，他知道他们想要他变得更加的不堪与堕落——折磨一个往日辉煌的贵族总是能让他们得到病态的复仇感，但是，Newt张开紧闭的双唇喘息着，他们不应该拿他的兄长，Theseus Scamander刺激他。

他揪着垫子，此时这名出过书大名鼎鼎的巫师敏感的可怕，被好几个黑巫师轮流用硬起狠狠地操入在垫子里，只能发出断续而又甜腻的呻吟喘息；扭头脑袋抗拒着他人口舌的靠近，似乎这里是他最后的防守阵地，“怎么，还想着让Theseus来亲你吗？看来，大名鼎鼎的傲罗首席在上他弟弟的时候会如此的纯情而又细腻，不过，比起那种，你的身体告诉我你更喜欢我们操你啊？”

“我听别人说，Scamander家族的次子从小就被他的兄长调养成了专属的性奴，瞧瞧你的样子，Scamander？你操起来给我的感觉就是真的天生很适合服侍男人，今天看样子这种谣言是真的。”不，不是的，Newt想要反驳但是从他的嘴里出来的只能是单一的音节，他并没有成为Theseus的性奴，但是他却又曾想过，这群黑巫师却把Newt内心深处赤裸而又热烈的欲望如此直接的说出。

Theseus看着Newt捂住脸，他知道Newt肯定又在哭了，面对着胞弟的凌辱他居然感觉到口干舌燥，最基本的挪开视线以及屏蔽已经是无法做到的事情，他只能盯着镜子里的Newt在别人胯下承欢，尖叫着揪着身后的摊子步入高潮的顶端。

穿着粗气，还没来得及反应过来，阴茎的拔出让已经神志不清的犯人发出了一声悠长的鼻音，他慵懒的模样却又被另外一根插入打断，“我说的没错吧，他真的又紧又热，草他妈的，你说他是处子我都信。怪不得，Theseus会愿意操他一次又一次，真他妈的比女人还淫荡。”身旁的人低笑着，他的手色情的游走在Newt发红的面部。

身后另外一个黑巫师将脱力的Newt从垫子上捞了起来，他现在脐橙跨坐在他人的阴茎之上。胯部早已黏腻混乱不堪，浊白色的液体以及透明的润滑液交杂在一起，红肿的穴口紧紧的含住这根硬起。Theseus发现Newt早已意乱情迷，催情剂总是会让人丧失清醒而沦落成为快感的奴隶。

他鼻尖和眼眶都是通红一片，眼神失焦盯着面前的镜子，那双无神的眼睛让Theseus感觉到心痛，他们这一次果然紧紧地抓住了Theseus的脆弱阴暗面，拿他最看重的人来开刀，还是以这种低下的方式。Theseus没有任何办法，只能眼睁睁的盯着Newt在各种男人的阴茎下面发出高昂且夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，姜红色的头发粘黏着汗水结为条状，耷拉在额头之上。

“Th-Theseus，别，嗯啊，”从Newt嘴里呢喃出几个音节，他可能真的以为现在把阴茎插入他体内的就是最为亲昵的兄长，这个名字的出现让在场的黑巫师都愣了一秒，下一刻他们尖声大笑着，凑到已经体力透支迷失在情欲深处的男子耳边，吹了口热气，“你果然跟你的哥哥有一腿，哇，Scamander家族的荣耀就在你们这对乱伦的兄弟身上瞬间灰飞烟灭，这是你们想要的背德关系，对吗？”

“乱伦的母狗，你是Theseus的公共便厕？”另外一个人嘲笑道，粗俗的话语让镜子那头的Theseus再一次红了眼，Newt不知道憋了多久才将这个名字吐露出来，他想要去帮助自己的弟弟但是可笑的是没有任何的办法，他只能难耐的勃起着盯着所有荒唐的一切。

他现在就要疯了，Theseus咬着牙齿宣泄着内心过多而无法承载的怒火，如果他一开始看到Newt就将情报说出来的话，所有这些该死的事情说不定就不会发生。他不会看到战损的Artemis，不会看到他被那群无耻的巫师下药，更不会看到他一次又一次尖叫着进入高潮，颤抖着身躯接受不同的阴茎。

“如果你是女的，你可能早就怀上了你哥的孩子了，不是吗，你们可是能没日没夜都在做爱的。”他们的言语侮辱一直没有停下，双重的打击让Newt除了紧闭双眼之外没有任何办法逃离，他感觉自己已经快要被操到崩溃了，全身上下无法控制颤抖着，每次阴茎的拔出再插入总能将里面混杂的精液带出来。

到底被几个人内射已经不是他能思考的问题了，他哑着嗓子发出不成调子的呻吟，不知道是不是Newt本身的错觉，他感觉镜子对面坐着的，观看着自己被凌辱的人就正是兄长。闭上眼睛，抿住下嘴唇让泪珠滚出眼眶，如果真的是Theseus的话，他真的不知道该怎么办，Scamander家族里兄弟的关系一直都是绯闻的中心点，Newt哽咽着，这一次他又给家族抹黑了。

“Theseus，别，别告诉给他们。”微小的音节钻入了Theseus的耳朵里，轻飘飘的如同远方的话语，很快这句话就被新的呻吟给打断，巫师们正处于快感的高点，没有任何一个人注意到刚刚这名跟自己兄长存在悖论关系的男子到底还说了什么。

他摇着脑袋含着泪，双颊通红，双腿甚至有那么段时间因为长时间的敞开而无法闭紧；随着身后野兽的一声恶心的低吟，将浊白的液体再一次射入体内后，Newt失去重心点完全跌落在毯子上。他红肿的小穴无法闭紧，粉红色肠肉收缩的同时还将体内深处的精液一波又一波缓慢的挤出。

“你知道对面看着你的就是你最爱的哥哥吗？”他们又开始嘲笑，昔日的臭虫此时此刻居然能同时羞辱两名纯血贵族巫师，这种精神上的喜悦让他们有点飘飘然。Newt一如既往的没有回复这些人的耻笑，他只是默默的握住胸口的拳头，再瞄了一眼镜子，陷入了半昏迷状态之中。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 警告 PWP 无脑爽 打屁股道具Play 稍许dirty-talk 暗示性daddy kink 惩罚性爱 很PH了 应该是现代巫师AU 垃圾
> 
> 作者的话 我写的不多，我就是突然有点想爽一爽，发现好像我爽的有些过度  
> 希望杯杯宝贝不要介意我的小PWP然后继续多多和我交易（等下）最近写的都是PWP没法发WB啊（x）  
> 我现在在相亲快要无聊死了，说句老实话，我真的好想吃垃圾，我就求求姐妹们满足我这个小愿望8

后穴传来的嗡嗡声在静谧的房间里显得格外明显，Newt往左边翻扭着细瘦的腰肢欲要躲过过多的快感传递，却再一次的将这塑料做成的玩具吞没的再里面，炙热和谄媚的肠肉将其紧紧的绞住，吮吸着外壁上凹凸不平。他满脸绯红，眼眶渲染上阳春桃红，眯起眼睛惹得规则不一的雀斑堆叠在一块。

跟往日在外的腼腆单纯截然不同，眼里波澜着春水一般的妩媚，被Newt自己咬到殷红的嘴唇微开，发麻的牙齿再也无法咬紧，任由细碎甜腻的呻吟从嘴边溢出。他的眼神已经微微失去焦点，在名为快感的洪水袭来已经酥麻了所有神经，只能下意识的抓紧右手边人的手。

上面微冷的手表表面已经被温热的手掌心捂热，Newt颤抖着双腿，暴露在空气中的挺立不断地吐出半粘稠的液体，他感觉自己快要疯了，尾椎深处迸发到全身的不单是后穴带来的快感，还有没人理会前端的燥热；蜷缩起脚趾拱起腰肢，挺动胯部想要获得额外的甜头，电流一般的感觉窜到全身上下，在床上的Artemis总是会丢失往日的贞洁以及矜持，他伸出湿滑粉嫩的舌头不自觉的舔了下嘴唇，张开嘴欲祈求着什么却转眼变成高低不一的喘息。

骨节分明的手不由加大抓紧一旁手臂的力度，粉白色的柱状玩具在其体内四处肆意扭动着，外物的闯入因肠肉不断地收缩而外推，原以为会有稍微喘息的余地，可惜的是旁边冷着眼观望一切的男子不会有任何心软商量的余地。Theseus将末端再一次推回了细致的体内，突如其来的再次深入让Newt不由得踢高自己的腿半留在空中，再一次想要闭拢又被男人强制性的大开。

Theseus的手指刚摸上Newt粉红的大腿内侧，感受着柔软有力肉块的微热，压下手掌心色情按抚就看到姜红色头发的男孩扬起脑袋，露出漂亮的下巴弧度；他这一次甚至还未来得及说得出口，就再一次仓促的进入高潮。白色的液体断断续续的喷射出来，这一次比前一次要少了许多，但是仍有不少的溅落在腹部以及深色被单上。

“还有8分钟46秒，Artemis，你这一次比上次进入高潮还要快。”Theseus看了眼手上的表，就像是对待世界珍品一般用手安抚着身下仍旧抽搐的男子，Newt额头上原本蓬松的刘海此时杂乱成一块，金棕色的尾端沾上黏腻的汗水贴在额头之上。他抽着鼻子，但还是有透明的液体带不回去停留在鼻子之下；倘若让外人知道这位名声在外的Scamander教授此刻是这幅淫荡的模样，该是一副什么有趣的光景。

“不，Theseus，我要不行了，”他侧着身体，如同梦呓一般呢喃，粉白色的玩具此刻已经被停下，但仍旧塞在Newt的体内，透过这个姿势能从两片臀瓣之间看到蜜穴贪婪的咬紧这个玩具。Newt咬了下手指甲，他从小就这样，跟别人谈判的时候老是不自觉的躲避眼神或者是咬修剪整齐的指甲，“对不，对不起，我真的知道错了，我真的继续不下去了，我要被折磨到坏掉了。”

“折磨？”轻笑声从发烫的耳根边传来，伴随着一个又一个单词从嘴里蹦出，热气也暧昧的瘙痒。Theseus将快要脱力的男子从床上捞了起来抱入怀里，一点都不在乎后者身上欢愉的肮脏液体粘在昂贵的定制西装上。温暖有力的怀抱永远都是Newt的软肋，他用双手半捂着自己的眼睛不敢去看兄长的眼睛，喘息随着Theseus的靠近而不断的加重。

“我感觉Artemis其实还是很喜欢的，不是吗？”Theseus用鼻梁轻顶着男孩发红的鼻尖，从指缝里能看到男人含笑以及心疼的眼神，这所有的表面都尽显温情；他的手却再一次来到了Newt混乱不堪的身后，Newt发出一声难耐的叫唤刚想要起身，但因为体力的悬殊再一次如操控木偶一般被Theseus按了回去。

下巴颤抖，Newt随着景物的转化他知道自己被Theseus翻了一个面，熟悉的位置带来的强大冲击不断敲打脑内疲软的神经，羞耻感不合时机的再一次燃烧他的理智以及躲藏在头发里的耳朵；越是挣扎，挺立发红的乳头越是磨蹭的厉害，传来的病态痛感让他身体一软，更加使不上力气。

“等，等一下——”Theseus有的时候就是蛮不讲理，也许是权力给他带来的专横，他总是将这些该死的毛病带回到他与胞弟欢爱的情床之上；也许就是天生的，Newt并不排斥这种反而可以说喜欢，除了Theseus开外，又有谁会知道这个对外会因为情话羞红脸蛋的男孩喜欢粗鲁的对待。

Newt再一次抓紧了所有能抓紧的东西，这一次是Theseus的西装裤子，这一套衣物做的十分贴身，但是年幼者总能找到刁钻的角度将其抓捏在手中。软物再一次在其体内搅动，Newt已经没有任何的能力去管理身后不断传来的咕叽咕叽淫糜水声，这个姿势让他没有任何办法摆动腰肢以求得心理上的抚慰，在Theseus的膝盖上以这种熟悉的姿势，他就像是等待着被屠宰的羔羊一般束手无策。

臀部火辣辣的一疼，肉体拍击的清脆声突兀的打断了所有进行的情色欢愉，痛感和快感交织在一起竟成为和谐的乐章从体后传到全身；Theseus的出力永远是又快又狠，就像是他的魔法一般，要不然年纪轻轻的男子又是如何一步一步爬上傲罗首席？

虽然做足了心理准备，但是突如其来的拍打仍旧让年幼者措手不及，哽咽声像是从胸腔深处迸发，他扭头想要说些什么，可惜在途中Theseus下一次抬手又来了。肉浪随着手掌下落贴到软肉而波动，虽然算不上很疼，但是声音十分的响亮足以在精神方面刺激着Newt。

Newt咬住自己的下嘴唇，胆大的挑战自己的极限，刚开始的时候他在Theseus手下高耸着肩膀，身体呈某种频率没有规则的抽搐着，他就像是一个做错了事情被父亲惩罚的孩子一般跪趴在Theseus的膝盖之上；Theseus总是懂得分寸，甚至有的时候太过于苛刻，即便是现在他依旧保持着匀速抽打着Newt的臀部，眼望着原本泛着肉欲粉色的臀部在一次又一次的下手浪成深红色，风俗的韵红。

长时间压抑呻吟让Newt感觉到头皮酸麻，中规中矩的惩罚已经结束，Theseus不再是简单的拍打臀部的软肉，他现在巧妙地变化角度拍打着，有好几次推挤着体内仍旧在运作的按摩棒，他一边狠狠地下手却又一边如同安抚一般，色情而又暧昧的揉捏着手中的软肉，如同一名糕点师精心对待手中发软的面团一般，可Newt啜着眼泪知道Theseus不过只是想让他看起来更加淫乱罢了。

闭上眼睛似乎能贴切的感觉到玩具上面的凸起和柔软肠肉的贴合，像是吃不饱的荡妇一般紧紧地吮吸着没有任何温度的机械器具，不自觉的总将其吞的更为深入，他就像是被调教过的十足性奴一般，对于主人给他的任何一切都能热情而放荡的接受，脑内画面带来的耻辱感却腾升为满足感，Theseus当然知道满脸潮红的Newt在想些什么，昔日他都是贴在Newt的耳边一遍又一遍的说着与他身份不符的下流情话，略带惊讶的发现纯情的Artemis居然乐在其中。

他可能真的想要成为这种人，Theseus眼神暗了暗，Newt总是在某些方面上不能坚定自己的意见，如同海浪上浮动的小舟一般容易被他人的言语吹跑，一股无名的怒火再一次的腾起，原本今天撞到Newt当着一堆人面前掀起长衣跳舞就很生气，虽然他知道Newt不过是想安抚带走那只发情的神奇动物。

但是这又侧面的说明了，他宛若处子一般的弟弟是可以在大庭广众面前摆出发骚的模样却不知道，Theseus这一次的下手力度很大，Newt是真的吃到了疼痛，听到弟弟发出一声倒吸冷气的抽泣声，Theseus反倒没有停下来，而是继续抽打着这名不知道廉耻的浪人；臀部带来的麻辣疼感让Newt身后的小腿微翘起，他的手指因为两种极端的感觉而微扭曲，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑落下来。

Theseus都将Newt的发骚模样都看到了眼里，Newt不敢去看Theseus，有的时候他根本没法从Theseus那双没有任何起伏的瞳眸里看出什么情愫；他的挺立依旧悬在半空之中，如果Newt愿意低头的话能看到硬起微晃动，拍打屁股这种带有变相侮辱的行为没有让他崩溃，反而让他病态的得到了无名的快感。

恍惚间想起小时候做错事情，Theseus也不过只是让自己去面对着墙壁思过，却从未用这种方式惩罚过；禁忌悖论的鲜血让两人重生之后，他们的关系似乎变得更为复杂，就像是此时此刻，Newt眯起眼睛只看到视野里一片暧昧的朦胧，别人问起他和Theseus到底怎么回事的时候，他也只能用关系复杂来搪塞过去。

他们是兄弟，也是伴侣，似乎此时，又一声清脆的拍打声让他咬紧牙关拱起腰肢，他们两人更像是变味的父子关系；做错事情的儿子接受父亲的惩罚，甜蜜的折磨让他根本没有任何拒绝的余地，Theseus看着Newt的臀瓣以及大腿的粉红更深一层次，与他深灰色的西装裤形成了鲜明的色彩对比。脱下纯情外衣的Newt更加适合猩红色的丝绒，他适合也配得上这些高雅却又淫秽的颜色，他洁白的胴体和流水的身后，挺立的阴茎以及胸前粉红两点，这些全都是Theseus最为低下肮脏的梦境和最为贴切的现实。

已经射过两次的男人感觉自己全身的汁液早已被榨干，Theseus盯着他汗湿的背部心里冒出冗杂的情愫，侧眼看了下手表发现惩罚的时间早已过了，他抿了下嘴最后抬起手，可却还没有让手掌亲吻上那蕊红的肉浪Newt就哭着再一次射了出来。

他知道自己擦的油量的皮鞋上肯定被那能让女人怀孕的浊白玷污了，但是他压根就不在乎这些；盯着Newt脱力的身躯，凹陷下的腰窝以及全身下被情欲供养的褐色雀斑，身后那按摩棒仍旧在运作着，只剩下小半截卡在粉红的肉穴里，每随着一次转动，他因为高潮而失神的弟弟就会发出一声意义不明的低吟，刺激着年长者的神经。

的确，他的弟弟需要更多的惩罚，在没有任何触碰的情况下Newt居然能直接射出步入高潮，Theseus心里想到，他就像是一个天然的性奴容器。心里淡然的想着，转手将粉白色的柱状体抽出，先前一直被堵住的粘稠液体顺着外沿慢慢的流出，Theseus盯着Newt，从这个角度他只能看到发红的鼻尖以及上面的雀斑，姜红色的头发遮住眼睛让他无从猜测Newt此刻的想法。


	6. A Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞瘫痪弟弟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 警告 ABO 黑化Alpha!Theseus Scamander/瘫痪Omega!Newt Scamander underage PWP Mpreg 注意避雷 MY TRASH
> 
> 作者的话 之前发烧吊针的时候在LOFTER上发过一些清水的背景，看过更好，没看过也没关系，反正我应该删了（）  
> 我不应该说不再更文的，写点垃圾还是可以的，谁叫我今天早上打开微博小号看到plmm射的头晕眼花  
> 看清楚警告，应该有后续？哎随便了，凌晨的飞机，现在坐在机场觉得自己是个哈皮

“热潮期又来了吗？”Theseus推开厚重的门，伴随着悠长的吱嘎一声，浓郁的香气瞬间包围着这一名alpha。如同漫步在深林里的独狼一般，慢慢的走进光线暗淡的房间内。这是一个高耸且狭窄的阁楼，所有光线的来源都在顶层那小小的窗户上，早晨阳光正好的时候会有细碎的阳光投射入内，形成斑点的荡开。

阴影处的人影动了一下，似乎想要说些什么，可是从他的嘴里流出的都是模糊的喘息声，还有书本落地发出的沉闷声音。Theseus慢慢的走到轮椅旁边，只穿着单薄衬衣的男子甚至有些滑下轮椅，一只手抚摸上微烫的面庞，就像是上岸的鱼回到了水中一般，Newt指尖仍旧微冷的手立刻覆上了贴在面庞上的大手，他低垂着眼睑，眼睫毛颤抖的频率就像是春风浮动绿湖。

Theseus的眼神暗了暗，他俯身撩起汗津额头上的碎发，轻轻地印下一个不深不浅的吻，任由Newt的手紧紧抓住背部的衣服以至于变形；他知道怀孕期间的omega是喜好胡思乱想的，同时他们还需要来自alpha的关注，即便不去想，仍旧雀跃的发现Newt膝盖上垫着的都是属于Theseus本人的衣物，谁知道他是否在Theseus来临之前嗅闻着上面残留的信息素自慰呢？亲吻从额头一路蜿蜒到红肿的嘴唇。

他又在Theseus赶来之前咬嘴唇了。一把将无法行动的人从轮椅上抱了起来，alpha的怀抱让Newt发出一声感叹的喘息；Theseus的弟弟Newt一直很瘦，因为孕期，腹部的孩子吸取大量的营养让他变得更瘦，腹部的凸起甚至显得有些突兀。一手将其从轮椅上抱起并且行动对于这名alpha来讲并不是一件难事，从小时候他就是这么做的。他一边搂抱着这一名因为热潮期而身体轻微发抖的omega，一边脚踏着楼梯，往楼上两人的床上走去。

苍白的脚踝在斑点的阳光投射下似乎闪着透明的光彩，小时候打从战争让Newt无法行动之后，再也没有任何机会出门的omega就像是一个精致而又可怜的洋娃娃，被囚禁在这所由他兄长建造而成的高塔之上，他不是公主不需要等待骑士来拯救。他专横的兄长，就是环绕在高塔附近的恶龙，凭着属性与年龄的优势，一直没有告诉高塔里的弟弟——他早已对外宣称Newt Scamander死于那场混乱的战争之中。

Newt轻咬着指头，婴幼儿才会做出的幼稚行为让他有种安心的感觉，闪烁着光彩的瞳眸渴望着外面的世界，他怀念过往亲密接触自然的时光，似乎那些漂亮的绿色植物与生机的动物都随着他不能行走之后一起消失了。似乎被世界遗忘的男孩只能从Theseus的到来，还有头发的长度之中才知道时间的过去，一直没法站起来的男孩也从轮椅更换的频率中得知青春期的悄然过去，他已经长高了不少。

最初进入这个可怖的地方，他哭着抓着Theseus的手，恳求着让他放自己出去，并且许诺一定会百分之百听Theseus的话不再到处乱跑——当时在战争中，他没有听从Theseus的话所以被炸残废了，日后只能坐在昂贵而又精致的轮椅上。

Newt一直没法从Theseus平静而又冷漠的脸上读出其他的情愫，细密的吻没法让喜好冒险的男孩安静半分，Theseus一遍又一遍的顺着他蓬乱的头发，贴在耳边像是叮嘱似的，用沉沉的声调不厌其烦的说道，“等到战争结束之后，我保证你一定能从这里出去。”

貌似这场战争持续的时间有些太长了，但是Theseus带来的书也告诉过这名青年，战争持续几十年也不是一件稀奇的事情，有的家族会因为某些可笑的事情持续长达几百年的战争；时间会逐渐磨去棱角，Theseus每次进来都会告诉他一些有关战争的事情，Newt没法亲自涉及到外面厮杀流血的现实，他深深地确信兄长说的都是正确的，外面不是和平而是炮弹火花。

逐渐的，Newt已经不对这个可悲的世界抱有什么憧憬，但是仍旧怜悯活在乱世里的人民。高塔里有一面古老的落地铜镜，无聊的时候，Newt会推着轮椅来到镜子面前，他抚摸着镜子里的自己，那个坐在轮椅里带着金丝眼镜的雀斑男子是多么的陌生而又熟悉；他尝试着站起来过，但是摔了无数次之后才知道什么叫做无能为力，捏捏腿部上的肉块，这就像是完美的石膏贴在上面，可笑的装饰品。

他在高塔里分化成了一名omega，当然，第一次分化是跟Theseus一起度过的，他身边除了Theseus之外已经没有任何可以信赖的人了。初次分化成omega的青年又惊又怕，独自处在塔里，单纯的以为自己中了传说中巫女的魔法，全身翻滚着热切的欲望，流出黏腻汁液的后穴，他坐在冰冷的地板上，混沌的大脑贴在微冷的轮椅座面上以为自己就要这般草草的死去。

混沌的大脑无法理解后穴传来的空虚感，他使出全身的力气也没法自由的撅起自己的臀部，然后将手指塞入那一直淌水的洞口来抚慰燥热。难受万分的Newt脑内就像是熬热了的粥一般翻滚着，他第一次知道自己是多么的无助，趴在地上的omega眼泪不断地滚落，嘴里细声的念叨兄长的名字。

Theseus给他带来的书籍从未涉猎过这方面，兴许是这名深色头发男子的疏忽，大意以为Newt早已知晓这方面的知识，兴许他也只是单纯的不想让Newt知道生理的差异，Newt甚至不知道抑制剂是什么，在他充满各种学术的大脑在这一片居然是可笑的空白。

很快，Theseus在地上发现了他，他走进阁楼，满意的嗅闻着封闭空间内肆虐的信息素，如同君王幸临一般走过所有的装饰物，将男孩从地上捞了起来。从Theseus高举起Newt雪白细瘦双腿，将硬的发疼的阴茎满满当当填入Newt的那一刻开始，这名被关锁在高塔里的男孩亲身实践普及了有关属性的生理知识，当然他还知道了性爱的美妙滋味，且深深地沉醉于此。

Newt紧紧地搂住Theseus的脖颈，如同小兽一般啃咬亲吻着Theseus的嘴唇，将甜腻的呻吟闷在亲吻当中；酥麻的快感从尾端传遍到大脑皮层，如同苏打水里迅速腾起的泡沫一般，浮在水面的刹那爆破成愉悦的炸裂，他不知道这就是性刺激带来的梦幻，甚至认为是兄长给予他的一切。眼泪从他发红的眼角晶莹的滚出，在Theseus操干他的时候，用掺杂浓厚哭腔的声音委屈而又无辜的哭喊自己要尿出来了。

Theseus直直的找到细嫩柔软的生殖腔道，他的长驱直入让这名初尝禁果的omega哭了起来，疼痛感从腹部传来似乎要将Newt撕开一般，一直修剪整齐的指甲抓划着柔软的布料，踢蹬着双腿惊恐的想要从Theseus温热的怀里逃出；在某个刹那，alpha心脏的柔软处被Newt的眼泪给烫到，但是却没有停下任何动作，将想要逃跑的omega再一次笼罩在阴影之下，滚烫的精液一滴不剩的射入男孩柔嫩的腔道内完成可笑的标记，残虐的咬破裸露的腺体，将信息素一点一滴的融入到血液皮层当中。

他知道这么做很容易会让Newt怀孕，但是Theseus并不在乎这些后果，日后都没有做任何防备避孕措施，甚至某种病态的欣喜随着他这类的想法在他的脑内迅速而又灿烂的燃放，他过往能将Newt用卑劣的方法锁在身旁，那么日后他同样也能用别的卑劣方式让这名omega留在身边。

从小的成长，让Theseus清楚的知道Newt总是温柔的对待有生命的物体，过小就展露了成为母亲的优质潜力，即便日后这可怜的雀斑男孩知道塔外战争早已结束，他也可以用孩子作为交换的筹码在换的Newt的妥协，真的是完美的算计。

人们都知道领主的宅邸里有一座无人敢靠近的古塔，那里阴森且机关密布，若有好奇的人都会被路途上突然的乌鸦惨叫给吓到坐在地上，仆人们知道那里是被诅咒的地方，按照Theseus领主的意思，每天都会有仆人胆战心惊的将美味的食物作为祭品送到塔楼坛内。

每到春天，塔上会被殷红到似乎能挤出鲜血的花朵点缀，好奇的百姓不知道里面曾经被关过什么可怜的人士，发生过什么可怖的事情，只敢用敬畏而又八卦的眼神巴巴的望着最顶层的窗户，希望从被墨绿藤蔓缠绕的玻璃当中看到想要的结果，他们害怕严苛的领主怪罪到身上。

他们怎么也不会猜到里面住着的是已经死去的Newt，当然他们也不知道这名在外已经死去许多年的男孩成为了他们敬爱的领主的omega，兄弟两人在高耸的尖塔内做着令人不齿的背德事情。他们在耕作空闲时间谈论着Theseus领主为何还没有妻子的时候，Newt正骑在Theseus的阴茎上，粉红的穴口吮吸着肉柱且推出粘稠的白液，因为双腿无法发力只能发出恳求般的叫声；他们欢迎隔壁的贵族来商讨政治联姻的时候，Theseus正吮吸着Newt半硬的前端，满意的看着这两点在自己的把玩之下由烂漫的粉色变成深红的暗沉；他们喜庆的互相告知对方Theseus迎娶一位漂亮的女士的时候，Scamander兄弟两人正吻的难舍难分，没有任何知觉的雪白腿部受到Theseus的引导，松松的圈在腰肢上，随着进出频率晃动着。

轮椅似乎也没能逃过成为做爱工具的命运，Theseus坐在精致打造的轮椅上操干着残废的Newt，手指掐着粉红的大腿，抬眼望着意乱情迷的男孩微张着殷红的嘴唇，可怕的占有感总会让他有些飘然的兴奋，这种绝对掌握的感觉让Theseus十分沉醉，这比权力给他的满足感还要来的大。

从Newt体内退出的时候，兜不住的粘稠精液就会随着来不及闭合的后穴慢慢的挤出，淌落在深色的床单上；Theseus有时会恶趣味的将手指抵住，似乎这么做能将那些液体留在Newt炙热的体内一般，粗糙的指面轻轻地触碰敏感的肠肉，惹得处在高潮余韵的青年发出呢喃。

他不知道自己对Newt说了多少谎言，多面的男子已经数不清谎言了。曾经有个从远东来的医师告诉过这名英明的领主，他弟弟的腿其实可以医治，只是需要一点时间就能恢复正常行走和奔跑。两面三刀的男子盛情款待了这名医师，却在蜡烛火焰跳动的夜晚将他残忍的杀害，血溅壁上三尺高；紧接着Newt被这名庸医谋害的消息传遍每个角落，每个百姓的耳朵里，被蒙在鼓里的人们残忍的诅咒善良的医师，可怜他们的领主，悼念死去的男孩。

年轻的Theseus呆愣的盯着手上猩红的鲜血，烛火在其黯然漆黑的瞳眸里跳动，他不知道为什么会这么做，似乎撒旦已经无声息的降临在他的身上，他活动了下手腕，盯着干净的利刃，内心没有任何的波澜。

为了将心爱的金丝雀留在身边，Theseus可以不择手段，用着温柔甜蜜的谎言欺骗被蒙在高塔里的雀斑男孩，他告诉Newt外面仍旧在战乱，他告诉Newt周围国家的残暴，他甚至还告诉Newt，作为omega的弟弟为身为alpha的兄长生下子嗣后代是过往贵族正确的传统行为；他用一个又一个蹩脚可怖的谎言为他们两人病态的爱情打造坚不可摧的外壳。

他不仅欺骗Newt，甚至还欺骗所有能欺骗的人，不单单是他的子民，还有那有些霸道火辣的正妻。又有多少人知道，住在古老华贵的宅邸里的女人是有多么的寂寞，她每晚只能坐在床上盯着跳动的烛火等待着丈夫从政治繁忙中抽身回来；又有多少人知道，这名可怜的女士因为抑郁不久后死去，只是徒留一个美好的名称罢了。

Theseus也害怕过，困扰他的最大梦魇就是Newt知道所有真相之后，头也不回的跑着离开他；从梦里挣扎着醒来，摸到了Newt有些细瘦的双腿，omega沉睡带来的平稳呼吸慢慢的洒在他的胸口上，侧眼可以望到停放在一旁的精致轮椅，高塔窗户流淌下的冰冷月光似乎也在唱着抚慰人心的歌谣。

扭头如同做梦一般盯着Newt，这个角度他能看清楚长长的睫毛以及阴影之下的褐色雀斑，一回想起那个荒唐却又真实的梦境，他再也没法睡着，就像是害怕失去心爱东西的孩子一般，紧紧地抱着Newt闭上眼睛陷入某种神游。他从小在心底深处对自己允诺，得保护Newt一辈子，现在这么做无非就是完美的实践自己的诺言而已。

当Theseus白天出去处理政治事务的时候，阴冷的塔内只会剩下坐在轮椅上的omega，他一般都会看各种书籍，顺便将自己内心突然冒出的想法写在纸上，那些漂亮的理论没法传出外面让人们阅读；到点的时候，会有热乎的饭菜出现在塔外，他只要推动轮椅的轮子就能前去够达，除了Theseus之外，他从未见过其他人，在他这二十来年的记忆里，绝大部分都被他兄长的面庞占领。

在某天，腹部传来的疼痛让其根本没有多余的力气从轮椅上起身，更不用说推动这沉重的轮椅，他已经瘫痪但是不代表他没有意识，在疼痛之余他望着轮椅旁接下的阳光，只感觉到某种温暖流淌在全身奔腾的血液里，等到稍微好一点的时候，挣扎着从地上爬起靠在墙边。

等到夜幕降临，Theseus出现在高塔内，盛怒的alpha拿着冷掉的饭菜想要询问Newt为什么不进食，只见到墙角阴暗处的Newt在腹部上盖着一条柔软的毯子，手里抓着Theseus随手放到一边的领带，omega偏着脑袋似乎在盯着什么，看起来平静的嘴角似乎抹上了某种忧郁还有隐藏的愉悦。

最后，Theseus知道原来是Newt怀孕了。

TBC？


	7. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM 有点女王S的弟弟 很垃圾 凑合着看8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 警告 BDSM Sub！Theseus/Dom！Newt 调教 言语侮辱 精神控制 角色崩坏 PWP 三观不正 My trash
> 
> 作者的话 写了个垃圾，Sub！Theseus/Dom！Newt
> 
> 是看了宝贝杯杯《潮骚：另一条狗》的后感
> 
> 其实没写完，因为太忙了，找个时间写完这篇PWP
> 
> 这篇文完全暴露出我内心的S体质
> 
> 写得太垃圾了，给大家磕头了，砰砰砰

“我想你应该不想让你的下属知道这码事，哥哥。”Newt的声音颤抖着，坐在沙发椅上的他手里抓着一条颜色漂亮的马尾鞭，因为精神和肉体至上带给他的不仅仅是兴奋，更多的是凌驾带来的心里归属重叠感，心里罪恶的阴暗面光明正大的实施在外，总能让他头脑一片充血，使所有做法变得更不像“自己”。

外面看来风光荣耀的首席傲罗和内敛害羞的神奇动物学家并不是大家所想的那般，他们总是很好的在外人面前披好虚假且美好的外衣，将内心的真实兽性掩盖在厚重难以看透的笑容之下，外人以为他们并不过是一对关系有点复杂的兄弟罢了，但是他们也不再是单纯的血缘兄弟关系，不知道从什么时候开始衍变出比背德更为禁忌的双重，他们互相是对方的精神肉体支撑。

在外界可能会因为一句带有调侃意味话语而羞红低下脑袋的Newt，此时他早已脱去贴身的大衣，只露出内衬的白衫和松垮的棕色领带，Scamander家族的次子完美的翘着二郎腿坐在房间居中的椅子上，他看起来更像是一名高高在上的女皇，谁知道他压抑住内心这种骚动有多么的难耐。

因为上翘的腿完美的露出穿着暗色袜子的细瘦脚踝，跟未来得及脱去的皮靴融为一条堪比满月的美丽弧度，所有的一切都让Theseus无不在内心感慨着造物女神的伟大；他因为掌控性欲进程而兴奋，脸部浮上潮红，躲藏在姜红色头发里的耳根欲滴血一般透红，暗色的雀斑此刻给他带来了邪魔的掌控之感——他现在就是绝对的节奏掌握者。

鞋面之下，跪坐着一名熟悉的面孔，这名巫师确是外面在万人之上的Theseus Scamander，许多人暧昧和遐想的对象。此刻他和Newt的慵懒却严谨的打扮不一样，身上没有留下任何一件可以遮蔽身体的衣物，甚至内裤也是主动的脱去，全身赤裸的虔诚跪在他的主人面前，等待着Newt的精神支配和肉体调教。

唯一留下的只是脖颈上黑色的项圈，闪烁着金属的冷漠，鲜明的身份对比，此刻Theseus抬眼盯着弟弟的那双眼睛，使得他整体看起来就像是Newt身边一条训练完美的猎犬，一条忠心耿耿的走狗；他眼睛流连在Newt漂亮的小腿和脚踝上，只感到一阵口干舌燥，他想要Newt在精神或者是生理上用皮靴狠狠地蹂躏。

“乖狗狗，你也需要一点训练，”手里抓住的马尾鞭可不是开玩笑的存在，这根黑色的完美造物曾多次加在Theseus的身上，留下暗红的痕迹，隔日在西装之下因结痂而疼痛瘙痒；这一次也是如此，“你居然没有我的允许就擅自勃起。你以为我看不到吗？”Newt将鞭子举过头顶，挥舞往下的细长划破空气的静谧，稳稳的落在Theseus的肩膀处，惹得后者只敢闷住下嘴唇不让吃痛的呻吟流露出嘴。

傲罗的身上很快会浮肿出一条粉色的蜿蜒，最后变成深红色的透血存在，这是一条经过Newt改造过的马尾鞭，能更好的发挥出凌虐的作用。作为动物研究者的Newt知道怎么对待神奇动物，当然也清楚的知道如何对待他的哥哥，一条独特的狗，他们都是动物，在Newt的眼里貌似没有什么特别区分之处。

独特的鞭打手法使得印记会呈现不同，并且除了特别时刻，Newt也会关照的不抽打在Theseus裸露在西装外面的肉上；这些扭曲的线条，它们可以深刻的提醒着这名在外冷漠的傲罗，飞扬跋扈踩在他头上，命令他做任何低下事情的人到底是谁——是他最为心爱的弟弟Newt。

“抱歉，是我的错。”Theseus规矩的低垂下脑袋，暂时不去领会双腿之间半勃的阴茎，过往的经历充分的告诉他，他的弟弟天生骨子里是一名完美的Dom，愚蠢的外人都被他一时的脸红给欺骗。倘若Theseus没有服从他的命令，这名偏执的男子不会完全给他所想要的性爱享受——这是一个甜蜜而又痛苦的折磨，但是Theseus却乐在其中。

跪在地上的Theseus身体往前倾了倾，想要贴在Newt的皮鞋一边，若是这么做，喷洒出来的热息会让微冷的表面浮现出薄薄的雾气，他甚至还想好用湿滑的舌头舔去湿白的雾气，还没来得及贴上却被Newt巧妙地躲开；一只手猛地掐住了Theseus的下巴，Newt就是用这只手去管控箱子下不听管教调皮的神奇动物，在箱子上对待他的兄长也是凑效的存在，他讨厌不听话或者是不记得管教的坏狗狗。

“你记错称呼了，你是一条欠教训的恶犬，你想要继续被抽打吗？”半强迫Theseus仰头平视，Newt半眯起眼睛向上瞄着Theseus，“但是这一次鞭打的不会再是你的背部，小家伙。”平日对外委婉的翠绿此刻变成了幽暗的浓绿，男子将内心想法用言语拖出也不再磕巴，这些情色的调教话语从Newt的嘴里说出总能产生剧烈的反差对比，这也是Theseus放纵于这种病态情爱的重要原因。

“抱歉，mommy。”Theseus感觉牙槽因内心的激荡而发酸，违背主人的命令让他恐惧却又种打破命令的兴奋，他没法控制住内心的欲望热感源源不断的往身下涌去，光是想到Newt可能会用鞭子抽打在大腿内侧，那分散的细碎会磨蹭到半勃的阴茎，Theseus都会因精神禁锢而兴奋的喘息。

Newt听到Theseus用标准的音调喊出正确的调教称呼，暂时松开了掐住男子下巴的手，继续仰后坐在沙发椅上，在此途中Newt下意识的舔了舔干燥的下嘴唇，这种精神管教是双面的，盯着Theseus脱去外界不可一世的躯壳，Newt内心暗处同样涌起酥麻的欲望。

这个称呼最早只是出现在Newt和神奇动物之间，雀斑男子发现这个称呼能很大程度上安抚幼子离开母亲的伤感和不安全感，当然同时的，这个称呼还能很大程度上管教那不听命令，胡作非为的神奇动物。用mommy的身份，他似乎能在人类定义的道德层面上管教更多的孩子，这很好，简直是完美的存在，Newt咬住下嘴唇斜眼盯着Theseus，这同样适用于他的兄长身上，并且效果要比不懂言语的神奇动物好的许多。

对外，他是Theseus不听话，喜欢到处乱跑制造麻烦的弟弟，但是在这里，在这个房间里，他就是Theseus的mommy，专门治理Theseus的高傲心境的温柔且残忍的mommy，只要他下命令让Theseus去做，Theseus不会表现出不服从的模样。Newt盯着地板上依旧保持着虔诚跪坐姿势的男子，在跟神奇动物相处的漫长让Newt知道，一味的惩罚没有任何好处，稍微给点甜头能让狗狗死心塌地的跟在你背后摇尾巴，他需要的就是这样衷心且乖巧的狗狗。

“不过，我也不是那些冷漠的mommy，不是吗，小狗。”听到Newt的话语，Theseus紧张的抬起脑袋，害怕得到的是来自Newt的鞭子惩罚，这名姜红色头发男子最为擅长的就是用情爱快感调教Theseus，所有调教的手法娴熟且完美，能让Theseus充分的知道什么叫做可望不可即的控制；不过幸运的是，落入眼中的只是Newt嘴角轻微的上扬，蓬松的刘海遮住一边的眼睛，微微歪在一边的脑袋让他看起来有种该死的清纯和害羞，他看起来一点都不像是居高的女王，反而像是学校里好问的孩子。

微微的抬起翘在膝盖上的小腿，将脚主动的伸到Theseus的嘴边，不用多余的言语，长时间被管教的Theseus都知道Newt这般举动是什么意思，他缓慢的伸手将Newt擦得光亮的皮靴脱下——这对跟外界沾有泥巴的鞋子可不是同样的地位，Newt穿上这对靴子就意味着调教的开始；Theseus的下巴因为不可置信的欢愉而颤抖着，他感觉到大脑皮层已经跳跃起庆祝的舞蹈，如果有Newt的命令允许，他甚至可以亲吻弟弟肮脏的鞋底面，他想要感谢这种恩赐，尽管Newt会因他过于殷勤而嫌恶的皱起眉头。

Newt的脚跟外界其他巫师的都不一样，可能是身材比较瘦高的原因，这让他的脚也有点窈窕的修长与可爱，被暗色袜子贴身包裹住的脚在Theseus的眼中更显得情动的诱人，Theseus还记得这只脚轻巧揉捏发疼阴茎的奇妙感觉；在很少情况下Newt才会愿意将脚像现在这般居高临下的展露在Theseus的面前，特殊的糖果奖励给特殊的乖狗，Theseus理应得到这种怪味糖果。

在Theseus脱下鞋子的同时，在上的Newt撑住一边的面颊轻微的喘息着，他的胸脯因为情动而上下起伏着，毋容置疑，这个举动让他们两人内心的阴暗面都得到了至高的满足，Theseus的虔诚和乖巧满足了Newt的高高在上的凌虐欲望，而Newt不同平日的高傲和严厉则满足了Theseus被凌虐和侮辱的欲望。

眼前就是弟弟漂亮的脚，向上就是圆润的脚背与脚踝，Theseus想要抑制住兴奋的喘息，殊不知这种故意的压抑让他看起来更像是一条饿坏了的狗一般，Newt注意到了兄长充血而完全硬起的阴茎，漂亮的粗长在双腿间放肆的宣告着存在感，没得到任何允许的Theseus没敢去把弄难耐的硬起，Newt因此满意的勾起一边嘴角。

坐在椅子上的雀斑男子稍微抬了下头，那双忧郁的瞳眸往Theseus身上向上一瞟，依旧跪在冰冷地面上的男子用双手托起Newt放在他面前的脚，手法如同捧着一尊神圣的器物一般小心翼翼，Theseus低垂着眼睑，较长的眼睫毛与袜子面料进行着浅层亲吻。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前写骨科+家长组的judas的时候就很喜欢斑斑的脚和脚踝  
> 对唔住，我想看他刁钻的踩（笑


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 警告 Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander 架空设定 微BDSM （Dom!Theseus/Sub!Newt) 鞭打提及 个人奇怪性癖 恶俗 MY TRASH 三观不正 出轨 黑化黑化
> 
> 作者的话 刚刚老师给我们看完Mike Newell的Mona Lisa Smile, 太不容易了，大家一定要去看！！（捂嘴哭）学sog太过于快乐了，并且我超喜欢我这个老师（只要她不给我们布置太多作业我都爱她
> 
> 最近打DMC5打到失了智，如果有天我死在PS4之前请帮我把我的碟子都烧一烧，steam应该在天堂也能玩（不
> 
> 依旧是奇怪的性癖，给大家磕头了，砰砰砰

近来颁布的法律越来越多，王国里的士兵们连夜在各大显眼的地方贴上了最新的条文规矩，百姓们早已对那些为了女王的文令而在大街小巷里奔跑的士兵见怪不怪了，他们像是没有看到其闪烁着冷漠光辉的盔甲和头上鲜红色的绒毛一般，继续吆喝贩卖着手里的商品，或是为了一铜板的事情跟对方吵得你死我来。

比起更为严厉的法律，百姓们更加担心的是自己的生活，国家经济的逐渐衰败已经是肉眼可见的事实，以前只要一个铜板就能买到的大米——现今因为物价的上涨——起码得用五个铜板才能买得到；他们用忧郁且灰暗的眼睛盯着遥远的皇宫，那里依旧金碧辉煌且高雅，装备森严的士兵握着兵器掌管着外门，高耸的城门似乎将世外桃源与真实苦痛人间僵硬的隔开。

酒馆里喝醉了的大汉们一边拍着桌子，一边扯开嗓门大声嚷嚷着，围绕的话题不过就是自己的丰功伟绩还有该死而又操蛋的生活，他们喝到一半总是害怕的观望附近是否有可疑的人，喘着如牛一般的粗气盯着桌子上开裂的纹路。混沌的大脑拐了一个微妙的弯，紧接着又开始新的咒骂，将伴有低劣麦芽酸味的啤酒“致敬”于一直住在皇城里不敢出来现身的皇后。

他们没有国王，那位可怜的小家伙在迎娶皇后之后没有多久就毙命了，可能是这名多病的alpha遇到omega的丰满的臀部就射死了，尽管他们的皇后并不是很饱满，酒馆里传出来一阵低俗且尖锐的笑声，谈论王国里的风流韵事总是他们最喜欢干的事情；可惜的是，他们转动着灰色的瞳眸紧张且害怕的环顾下四周，害怕见到属于皇后安插在人群当中偷听人们讲话的护卫队，那群该死的护卫队永远都听从那个贱人的命令，外人传言他们的皇后擅长用信息素很好的利用那群可怜的士兵。

似乎除了皇后本人之外，没有人知道那名可怜的国王到底是怎么死的，在百姓被生活搅得一团糟的脑子里只记得大喜之日未过多久就迎来了灰暗的日子，可是阴暗小巷里的老人说他们清楚的听到了皇后的笑声，那是属于品尝到权力滋味的笑声。

至于皇后到底长什么样子，没有人能准确的描绘出来其朦胧的模样，墙上的油画也只是用粗略的笔触描绘出大概的模样；曾经有幸见过其容颜的人都会摸着修剪精美的胡子，翘起一边的嘴角慢慢的说道，“他拥有一头偏姜色的璀璨头发，脸上有褐色的雀斑，眼睛是春天森林里刚刚解冻的泉涌，他就像是笼子里美丽的金丝雀。”

噢，他们抱成一团笑的打滚，将他们严格且不近人情的皇后比作笼子里美丽的金丝雀真的是太过于不敬了，他才不是被困在笼子里高唱着漂亮歌谣的小鸟，他是一名野心勃勃的贱人，恨不得将他的腿大开包罗所有。Newt Scamander是一个十足的婊子，是血液里流淌着婊子血液的娼妓，就算是路边缝纫衣物的保守妇人也会低声笑着说道。Newt会用信息素让别人屈服是个铁打的事实，所以在这个王国里，几乎所有人都认为他们的皇后是一个穿戴者黑纱的浪货。

我敢肯定，他比我还要肮脏，谁知道皇宫里的人是不是都上过他充斥着玫瑰香气的柔软大床；一名男性omega娼妓站在街边跟过路的人调情道，这句话不知道是如何随着风传入了皇后的耳朵里，很快这名男妓在服务客人的时候被后者残忍的杀害在床上，狰狞的致命伤口趴在脖子上朝着人们龇牙咧嘴的笑；人们又是怎么知道这是皇后所为，因为每一名离奇消失或者是突然死去的人身边都会有一封白色的信封。

似乎为了更好地掌控这群不听话的社会阶级底层，皇宫颁布了越来越多的法文条令，那些可怖且严苛的法律纸片如雪一般飘散在各大街小巷里，跌落在阴沟里的积水中饱胀的如同老人饱经苦难的脸。百姓们惧怕冷漠且铁血的军团将连夜带走，对这些事情也只是默默地忍耐，似乎除了上帝耶稣之外没有人能将他们带离这个可怕的人世，肩膀上无行的重担蚕食着他们的血肉之躯和脆弱的神经。

想要逃离到别国的人太多了，以至于通往其他领地的大路上总是充满着破烂的马车，但是路上肯定也有把关的士兵，他们穿着白色的皇家制服面不改色的将其扭转抓回国家里；曾经有名喝醉了的吟游诗人在街边高唱着关于皇后的淫秽歌谣，他歌词里所描绘的皇后每天沉迷于性爱不理政事，将百姓交上去的钱用来供养其欢淫且无原则的生活，还有那些专诚服侍他的alpha男宠们，他有一条漂亮的长鞭，只要打到了那个倒霉的alpha，那个可怜鬼就会心甘情愿的跟在他的屁股后面为其肝脑涂地。

显而易见的是，这名愚蠢的吟游诗人在不久之后就消失了，就像是从来没有出现过在这个世界上一般，人们也不敢再一次提起这名摇晃的大汉还有他嘴里的歌谣，生怕下一个被带走的人就是自己。皇后制定的法律严苛，执行的力度残忍且没有商量的余地，百姓们不相信其荒淫无度，因为这名踩踏着血色婚礼而上位的omega在有关性爱的法律上抓的最紧，甚至连omega和alpha禁止出现的地区都标明的清清楚楚。

他拒绝了许多前来求婚的王子的请求，在他的眼里，似乎没有alpha能够配得上这名冷血且无情的omega；画像上的皇后微低垂着眼睑，墨绿色的瞳眸滚动着拒人于千里之外的清高与淡雅，贴身的黑色衣物将其姣好的身段裹的严严实实，他看起来仍旧是一名批带着黑纱规规矩矩的守寡皇后，似乎omega本能的低贱和放浪从不会加临于其身上一般。

很快，他的野心已经膨胀到没有边缘的地步，被权力迷惑了心窍的愚蠢omega将战争的矛头直接指向了邻近的小国，贪婪的想要将其揽入自己的统治范围之内，同时还可以很好的转移了百姓的注意力，将国家衰败的原因全部归罪于旁边颇为富裕的国家头上，让其怒火中烧且没有任何心思去担忧生活水平的低下。

可惜的是，他破坏了各大王国为了短暂和平签署的合约，还未来得及品尝胜利果实的多汁和甜美，擅自破坏的皇后遭到了其他大国的一起反攻；其他国家的国王早就虎视眈眈的盯着他与他统治之下的国家许久，这块划分给Newt Scamander统治的这片领土不仅范围广阔且物资丰富，最能激起其他国王前来开战的并不是征服百姓与领土，而是那名清高且冷漠的寡妇皇后，若是能将其狠狠地操到令其明白性爱的曼妙且标记他，该是一件多么兴奋且有趣的事情。

alpha的本能让他们一窝蜂的涌向了这个可怜的国家，一想到能将其冷漠的瞳眸染起雾气就让他们坐立难安；在众多alpha之中肯定会出现一个赢家，最后冲入Newt房间里吓得女仆们惊声尖叫的是Scamander家族的长子——Theseus Scamander，而嫁给Newt的正是他可怜的表弟。这名精明且头脑清醒的alpha国王一直清楚的知道，他的表弟虽然身体不好，但是这名生命特别顽强的alpha不会如此轻易地死去，他灵敏的直觉告诉他杀害其胞弟的贱人就是嫁给他的那名omega。

在婚礼上他见过Newt，那名瘦小可却十分可口的omega来自北欧一个贵族家族，穿着层叠白纱的男子在礼堂上，在牧师一手按着圣经叨叨絮絮的讲着条纹的时候——Theseus深刻的记得这名omega突然——像是冥冥注定一般扭头与他的视线撞在了一起，他到现在还记得Newt那一双眼角荡漾着忧郁柔情的幽绿色的眼眸。Theseus早就有了一名正式的妻子，可惜的是政治联姻并不会夹带着过多的感情色彩，他并不太喜欢他的妻子，在某种程度上两人只是互相利用的关系罢了。

在那个时候，在穿着白纱出嫁之前，Newt的姓氏还不是Scamander，他也不是Theseus弟弟的妻子，Theseus也是在那一刹那笑了出来，假若不是因为自己已经结婚了，那么现在站在Newt旁边的男子肯定不是那驼背的表弟，而是他自己，他敢肯定，如果旁边站的是自己的话，这是一场堪称完美的婚礼。

真的是太过于可笑，原本在教堂里与其惊鸿一瞥的男子居然成为了杀害自己弟弟的凶手，同时还是把国家推向末路的蠢蛋皇后，最为戏剧性的是，他还是每晚在梦里变着法子折磨Theseus的梦魇。

此刻，早就意料到会有人闯入房间将其残忍杀害的皇后早就站起了身，如同一只蓄势待发的黑豹一般死死的盯着闯入者，旁边的女仆们脸色煞白的半瘫软在地上没法起来，他们都被Theseus身上浓厚的血腥味给吓到了，这群醉生梦死的可怜家伙。

与周围所有低等人不一样，这名面带惧色的皇后仍旧冷静的令Theseus感到不可思议，他紧紧地抿着下嘴唇，瞪大眼睛死死地盯着面前的男子，微昂起的脑袋让其看起来像是要去参加听政一般，仔细看会发现其左手已经摸到了后腰部挂着的漆黑皮鞭。

Theseus眯着眼睛瞟了一眼的腿部发软的仆人们，他们清楚地领悟到其意思便尖叫着逃离了现场，将利益作为行动准则的他们在这种情况下知晓，没有必要为了一个将死的皇后牺牲自己宝贵的生命。Newt嫌恶的盯着那群落荒而逃的人，背叛的感觉并不是第一天成为阴影笼罩在其身上，可惜的是他并不知道在门外有Theseus的士兵等着这群愚蠢的人，还未来得及发出惨叫便将滚烫的鲜血洒在了走廊厚重且精美的毯子里。

“我记得你，你就是Theseus对吧，我死去丈夫的哥哥。”Newt尝试着让自己的声音听起来不透露出任何惧怕，即便身为一名omega，他的气势从来不弱于任何alpha，并且他还明白怎么利用自己的信息素完美的去压制alpha，让他们乖巧的臣服在脚边，所有的一切给其奠定了完美的傲气。

alpha国王当然闻到了空气中突然尖锐的信息素，这股味道干净且淡雅，如同毒药一般慢慢的侵蚀着神经，Theseus感觉到口渴，身体燃起一阵无缘的燥热，果然不应该小看这名皇后，若是什么本领都没有的omega是没法掌管这么大的国家长达几乎10年，并且Theseus知道如果接下来的战斗若是稍微放松一点警惕，他就十分有可能会被其灵巧且凛冽的长鞭给抽翻在地上无法起身，之前已经有不少可怜鬼在他的鞭子之下吃瘪。

不过，灵敏的嗅觉告诉这名alpha许多其他人不知道的消息，Theseus翘起一边的嘴角盯着面前的omega，“我没有想到你居然还是一名处子，是你杀害了我那可怜的表弟，对吗？”话音刚落，伴随着鞭子滑破寂静空气的凛冽声，他的脸上晃了几秒之后逐渐传来一阵火辣的疼痛，尤其是右脸肯定已经浮现出粉色的印记，微微浮肿的拱起在控诉着omega的暴虐与无道；Newt把控的力度很好，鞭子的尾端轻轻地擦过了Theseus的嘴巴，这是一个无声的警告。

“没有人告诉你，对于邻国的皇后要保持一定的礼仪吗，亲爱的Scamander国王？”Newt握着鞭子的手颤抖着，他能清楚的感知到冷意从脚尖一直升腾到脑袋上，咬着牙齿就像是磨出那几个可怖的单词一般；他再一次高举起那条象征着其顶端权力的鞭子说道，“那只是一个警告，Scamander国王，若是下一次还有别的不敬话语从你的嘴边流出，我不敢保证你是否还能再起身，前面几个愚蠢的家伙已经无法亲口给你警告了。”

常人被鞭子抽到内心会惹起一种被冒犯的怒火，尤其是这种低贱的婊子带有侮辱性和特权暗示的鞭子，一种奴仆的尊卑粉末登场；诡异的是Theseus并没有任何的怒意，他甚至感觉到平静的内心湖面被其一鞭打出了无数的涟漪，作为一名同样掌握着至高世俗权力和生理带来天生高傲性的alpha，他内心深处渴望得到的不再是更大更为膨胀的权力，而是他亲自低下身子臣服在他人脚边被人使唤的卑贱。

在对与Newt视那一刹那他就明白了，他和Newt几乎是可笑的互补，这名带着厌恶心情进入婚姻殿堂的omega打心里的十分鄙弃Theseus死去的窝囊废弟弟，那名深褐色头发只知道傻笑的弱智；这名omega渴望的就是权力，还有征服他人带来的心理至上快感，Newt踏着鲜血成为皇后之后所做的一切不过于是这种病态心理的外露，对权力的迷恋，征服普通的百姓并不会让他真的感觉有意思，主动送上门来的求亲王子更是他看不起的对象。

Theseus无言的前进都会让Newt下意识的往后挪动半步，直到最后他的脚跟触碰到那一堆昂贵且舒适的丝绸面料，男子瞪着那双跳跃着愤怒的眼睛紧紧地盯着面前不断靠近的alpha，后者嘴角一直挂着浅淡的笑容，这让Newt感觉到一阵反胃的恶心和眼里冒出黑白雪花——Theseus会和其他所有该死的alpha一样想要征服他，爆发出无尽征服omega的兽欲，将所有Newt最恶心的“征服”omega身体的方式一一落在Newt的身上。

无法预料下一步会发生什么的omega只能继续握着手里的武器，手心冒出的冷汗已经黏糊在真丝的手套上，从材料的缝隙之中渗出一片肮脏的黏腻，他不喜欢在任何一名alpha面前低头，乖巧的露出腺体让他们啃咬，拱起腰肢欢迎他们的精液留在柔软的子宫内，当一个乖巧的生子容器。天生带来的高贵身份让他不甘这么轻易被他人征服，他需要的是更大的权力，更好的让别的权势alpha跪在脚边如同低贱的仆人一般臣服。

他只能冷冷的盯着alpha用指头摸着黑色的皮鞭，Theseus的动作很慢，他顺着鞭子弯曲的弧度缓慢下移，那双冷蓝色的眼眸却半眯着盯着Newt，所有不言而喻的性暗示悄然的舞于两人之间，他安抚着鞭子带来的颤动似乎在蹂躏着Newt心尖的脆弱，他感觉到Theseus的指尖摸得似乎不再是鞭子，而是他柔软细弱的腰肢。

在灯光下这具残暴的物体闪烁着如主人一般冷漠且淡然的光泽，Newt本人再清楚不过Theseus手里轻柔而又色情的抚摸着的鞭子就是勒死这个国家国王的凶器，当那名alpha笑着想要骑在Newt身上的瞬间，后者完美的从枕头下摸出鞭子且将其勒死在床上，没有留下任何的可回旋余地。

alpha突然跪了下来，这名在外大名鼎鼎且荣光无限的国王第一次如同平民一般单膝跪在了Newt的脚边，他低下脑袋尽显虔诚的态度，宛若站在其面前的就是其至高无上的皇后，而不是将要抓去归罪的贱人；他的脑袋低的很下，似乎没有得到准许不敢擅自乱动的乖狗。

外人肯定从未见过也未必遐想过这一副荒唐的场景，雪白衣物上粘着深褐色血迹且受人爱戴的国王如同一条忠心耿耿的狗一般在这名身着黑衣的婊子脚边待命，Theseus被这个行为完美的刺激到，他的腹部燃起一股燥热，病态而又兴奋的电流瞬间穿过全身。

这一举动让Newt的一边嘴角突然抽搐着上扬，莫名而又诡异的满足感让他想要放声大笑，他捂着肚子笑的腰都弯了下来，颤抖着牙根的omega并没有放下最后的警惕，鞭子的把柄在他的手里似乎已经被揉捏到变了形，即便是下一秒这名男子突然抽出锋利的剑刃将其杀害，似乎也没有任何的遗憾。这是上帝对他可悲的怜悯吗，他不清楚，如果不是的话，就请不要在他死之前知道真相。

Theseus捡起了掉落在地上的鞭子尾端，蹲下来低头给他带来的兴奋感让他脚底发麻，差点就要站不稳，假若倒在Newt的脚边是否会被其嫌恶的用鞋跟踢蹬，就像是对待巷子里那些肮脏的奴隶一般。他不知道Newt是否会这么做，但是光是想到这里就让他感觉到一阵热血从腹部刷的涌到了大脑。他轻轻地吻上了沾染着鲜血和灰沉的鞭子尾端，就像是品尝Newt给他准备的最为美味的食物一般，倘若Newt揪扯着他的头发让他舔舐那闪烁着冷漠光彩的黑色皮靴，他肯定没有办法去拒绝。

Newt牙根发麻，Theseus落在皮鞭上的吻就像是按压在他敏感点一般，给他带来的颅内高潮让他尾椎一阵发软，他咬着牙尽量让自己在这种莫名的低头下冷静下来，现在看着Theseus这一副低贱的模样Newt真的只想抓住他的脸给他狠狠地来一巴掌，让他明白之前冒犯带来的惩罚到底是什么。

在皇宫里残暴对待仆人的皇后早就知道怎么样抽打别人的面部，会让别人痛的一时之间无法摆回，虽然手掌也会相应的火辣疼痛，可是这种酥麻的疼痛会让他舒适的半眯起眼睛，就像是一只吃饱喝足的猫咪。Newt一想到Theseus那高贵的面庞会印起一个通红的手掌印子，那是一个耻辱的标记，一个来自于Newt给予的耻辱，假若巴掌印子留的还不够深刻，Newt舔了下干燥的嘴唇，他可以让工匠给Theseus打造一个金属且贵重的口器。

“我的皇后，请你教我所谓的礼仪。”这是Theseus被Newt狠狠地揪住头发之前的虔诚话语。

TBC MAYBE？


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存个档，感觉不会写下去，但是莫名其妙的我写的好快乐，这种东西果然只能跟朋友私底下聊一聊。  
> 源于#FuckAFan，其实都是有一定真实度的，大家如果有兴趣可以去找找（x
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 警告 有头无尾 男优！Theseus Scamander

Newt发誓他的运气从来没有这么好过，从来都没有。

甚至这名带着黑色镜框，在外人面前显得有点害羞的男孩都不知道自己到底是怎么中的奖，说的准确一点的就是，他都不知道自己是什么时候参加过这个抽奖活动。

这名脸上带有雀斑的男子是标准的读书人，即便是二十好几准备奔三了，依旧是忙着处理手中研究记录整理成册没有任何喘气的机会。他单调的生活似乎没有任何所谓的情感可言，从小到大还没有谈过恋爱的男子在他人主动搭讪之下，还是会出于本能的羞红脸。

隔壁组的Tina女士曾经对其示意过好感，最开始她还以为这名喜欢躲在电脑和阴影里的孤独男子只是害羞罢了，但是在某天从Newt互联网浏览记录中发现其实他是一个不折不扣的同性恋之后，聪明的女士便中止了这段可笑的恋情。不过，后头Tina表示，她本应早点知道并且将这个小贱人打包送到Theseus身边的。

Newt是被一个电话给吵醒的，这名男子不习惯于早起，尤其是跟各大专有名词理论奋战了一个通宵的早上，听到该死的铃声之后——要知道，日常没有什么紧急的事情，他身边的人才不会无聊到拨通这名男子的电话。Newt不清不楚的嘟囔了一句伸手摸到了旁边振动不停的手机.。

来电的人他并不认识，这一串号码是如此的陌生，原本想要直接挂断直接扭头睡觉的教授眯着眼睛发现来电提醒的定位还是最西边的海岸——Newt想要搬去的没好地方，纠结了一会在铃声即将唱完单一音调之后接通了电话，他倒是要听听是哪个蠢蛋那么不走运拨通了他的电话。

“请问您是ID为PockyLLN012先生吗？”电话那头传来了低沉的男子声音，Newt砸吧了一下嘴表示这个声音过于熟悉以至于他一时之间有点想不起来；他翻身刚想要继续入睡，突然意识到这个ID号码正是其在某大型P字打头网站上的账号之后，所有混沌的睡意被清扫了一大半，他咳嗽了一声之后，半信半疑的说道，“请问你是？抱歉，我不知道这是什么意思。”

“这是你预留在抽奖个人信息的电话号码，我按照活动流程亲自给你打了电话。噢，我都忘了有时差，你是在睡觉吗？抱歉打扰了，但是我还是要继续跟你聊下去。”电话那头的男子听到他的回答之后不由得笑了起来，似乎是被Newt这种迷迷糊糊的反应给逗笑了一般；后者痛苦的从床上爬了起来，电子钟清楚的显示现在只是早上六点不到，距离这名教授入睡的时间才不过了一个半小时，血糖偏低的男子没有任何好气，他烦躁的抓了下头发，刚想要掐断这个该死的电话的时候，只听到对面好听的男声继续传来。

“请不要着急着把我的电话挂掉，老天。我们刚刚才抽奖完毕，你还记得这个抽奖活动吗？忘了介绍下，我是Theseus，真的很抱歉那么早拨通了你的电话。”本来都快要举着电话继续陷入睡眠的男子在听到自我介绍之后，好像又想起来了什么，刷的一下子脸就红了，甚至有点儿手足无措。

其实怪不得Newt，因为这是Newt最喜欢的，且每隔一段时间就要对着他的片子打飞机自慰的男优，他可是对着这一张俊俏年轻的面庞高潮过好几次；突然这名性理想对象亲自给他打电话，这种姗姗来迟的尴尬瞬间冲上脑门让Newt差点就想咬舌自尽。

“怎么了？我中奖了吗？”Newt问了一个十分愚蠢的问题，他现在就像是刚刚陷入荷尔蒙爆发期的年轻孩子一般不知道该如何是好，光是跟Theseus对话他都觉得是在重新洗刷和定义自身；他似乎又想起来了那个愚蠢但是又有点吸引人的活动，在推特和IG上都可以参与，打赏那么点儿的钱然后带着这个蠢到家的标签转发就可以参与抽奖，Newt甚至想不起来他本人到底是什么时候参与这个深海大菠萝的活动。

Theseus似乎还在揣摩该怎么继续两人的对话，光从声音，他真的很难猜测到最东边电话那头男子的模样到底是如何，但是给他的第一印象还是不错的，甚至可以说是愉悦的一次经历。在打给Newt之前他还打过其他几个人的电话，无不都是Theseus主动且很快就挂断了——他的任务就是草草的告诉他们中奖了以及领取方式，有个粉丝甚至开始疯狂的轰炸他的手机。

现在这名对外十分有名的男优一点都不怀疑电话对面的男人很快再一次陷入睡眠，Theseus赶紧回答道，“恭喜你中了头等奖，只有一个名额。但是这个奖项依旧不能现在告诉你，先生。如果你有空的话我们希望你可以亲自来西海岸这边一趟，相关的机票和车程费用是由我们来承担，到了这边之后你就可以知道奖项是什么了，全程都是对外公开的，请你放心。”

“老天，你不是在开玩笑吧？”Newt想了半天只憋出了这么一句话，他还真的没想到随便转发的自己还能中个头奖，要是让推特上那些每天发骚恨不得让Theseus操了的野0们知道了岂不是要撕了他。他抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，一时之间不知道该怎么继续作答，他也不清楚是要拒绝还是同意比较好，“时间其实就是下一个周六，如果先生你可以的话，我们现在就能为你安排行程。放心，全程都会对外公开，没有任何欺骗性质，我们也在官方网页上放出了相关的消息。对了，如果你不想要这个奖项的话，我们可以给你二等奖，然后再把你这个名额放开，重新再抽第二个。”

“呃，这样啊，是下周六吗？”眯着眼睛想了下，反正身边的社交范围着实有限，周末Newt要么是在家里呆着要么就是在实验室里待着，跟飘着香气的现磨咖啡大眼瞪小眼。就算不是去见这名突然空降到实际生活里的意淫对象，去看看西海岸波澜如彩的风景似乎也不错；不过他还是很好奇二等奖是什么，“我可以问一下二等奖是什么吗？抱歉，我之前其实根本就没有看奖品以及相关的流程。”

“噢，二等奖吗？”Theseus身旁的Leta好奇的挑起一边的眉毛，用口型不可置信的问道他居然还在继续和中奖者讲电话，“二等奖就是一条我的内裤，当然了，是我穿过的内裤，并不是全新的。你想要吗？如果你想要二等奖的话我就帮你寄过去了。”

“算了，不了不了。虽然说，呃，没有什么，”翻了个身，Newt感觉现在真的困意都没有了，甚至还想要将不断从脑海深处冒出的Theseus给按压下去，还有那双似笑非笑的蓝灰色的瞳眸。Newt其实大有可能的将这条内裤给转卖出去，并且一点都不怀疑有些狂热的粉丝会出高价买下，他可以用这一笔钱亲自去一趟西海岸也不是不可以，不过他不知道为什么还是坚定了想法，“我还是亲自去吧，如果不会持续太久的话我还是想去看看海的。你们那里距离海应该不远吧，老天，我为什么要跟你说这个。”

“这个你大可放心，我敢保证，我房间外面的风景你一定会喜欢的。噢，不好意思，我的意思是我们给你安排的房间外面的风景，你一定要相信我们真的没有任何威胁性质，并且我能肯定你一定会感到十分惊喜。很期待下周六跟你见面的那天，并且祝你有个好梦先生。噢，对了，为了给你更好的订机票，你可以加下我的私人FB吗？或者你给一个邮箱给我，我们需要你的详细个人信息，最迟明天晚上可以给你相关的机票。”

“噢，好的，你稍等下。私人FB吗？看来我得去注册一个了，”Newt按了按发涨的太阳穴，Queenie肯定想不到她催促了那么久依旧固执的不去开通社交账号的男子，居然在一个清晨因为一名性爱男优而主动的开通一个FB账号，“我的名字是Newt Scamander，我给你拼一下。对，就是这样，行了，晚点再说吧。我现在困得感觉自己要握不住手机了，晚安，对，拜拜，拜拜！……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟大家说下后来的发展，是跟实也一起讨论的弱智情节，因为最近来了月经太累了，感觉还没摸到PWP的P我就雷的如同一滩肉泥，今天才刚刚写完candy的番外，真的不容易……（落泪
> 
> Theseus在这个设定里算是比较花心，且绯闻比较多的那种小狼狗pornstar，然后Newt就是规规矩矩的老实人，其实内心淫荡的可以称模板的那种闷骚，然后一个在纽约，一个在LA
> 
> Newt就是中了奖之后，还是乖乖地跑去了LA，紧接着突然被告知头等奖就是要跟你哥拍戏，实打实的被操戏码，得知这个消息的Newt：？？？你妈的搞我呢，然后后面也还是同意了，因为他还是挺想要跟人打一炮的，要不然还白跑这么一趟，这个奖项不要白不要。
> 
> 老忒其实第一眼就喜欢了纽特，拍的时候特别带劲，nmd都不需要做任何预热直接就操，第一次被操的纽特：？？等下你妈的我要死了。后面拍完之后，Newt一本正经的跟老忒说，求你了帮我打个码，我回去还要工作的谢谢你了。老忒表示没有任何的问题，因为其实拍的时候也没有怎么露纽的脸，露的最多的就是屁股了。（实也：结果在下面打了马赛克）
> 
> 紧接着老忒履行诺言，带着纽去看海了（其实就在你哥家，Newt无论怎么想都觉得自己是被卖了好吗？）两人就在老忒的公寓里待了差不多一个星期，途中忒哥还是对纽有那么点感觉了，后面两人没有任何拍戏性质的在忒的床上又做了一次，第二天纽捂着屁股就回纽约了（睡醒的老忒：？？？人呢）
> 
> 后面那个片获得的点击和好评率爆表，大家关心的其实不再是老忒了，更关心那个脸上有雀斑且叫的很骚身体很白柔韧性有点差的小婊子，大家都以为是新晋男优就开始扒拉个人信息，但是怎么也没找到。（老忒：麻烦大家找到了也给我分享一下）
> 
> 后面莫名其妙的老忒开始特别特别想纽特特，但是发现之前中奖电话停机了（纽特：淦哎，操一次屁股就爱上我了，你是个鸡掰男人）很难过，然后拍戏硬不起来了（不是早泄也不是阳痿谢谢）
> 
> 开始还要挑合作的对象，跟自己的经纪人Leta说心仪的拍戏对象最好呢，有姜红色头发，绿眼睛，皮肤奶白色，最好脸上有点雀斑就更好了（Leta：你阿妈个鸡掰人，忒哥：我硬不起来了！！我的鸡儿被那个脸上有雀斑的先生带走了！！）
> 
> 其实纽特特分明就是在躲哥哥，回去之后他才发现自己那部该死的色情片搞出了那么大的动静，下飞机的时候就看到了老忒打爆了手机，后面他就将手机号码给注销了，当然还有百年再也不去上线那个唯一好友是老忒的私人FB。（纽特：鸡掰人还想抓我下海，没门）
> 
> 后面，我就没想到了。
> 
> 反正你们得知道的就是你哥提着鸡儿从LA来到了NY找纽特，然后把他给干到当他男朋友为止就对了（不是）。
> 
> 谢谢大家看了我如此鸡掰的脑洞，给大家磕头了，砰砰砰


End file.
